Too Pretty for Durmstrang
by HarleyD
Summary: Krum takes an interest in Draco, whether or not the blonde wants it. Maybe even especially if he doesn't. Viktor/Draco slash, and some non-con. Taken some liberties with the books, of course. Had some formatting issues... lets try this again.
1. Chapter 1

Draco saw no reason why he shouldn't go talk to Krum. His dad had always drilled it into his head that everyone should be honored to be in his presence and that he commanded a certain level of respect as a Malfoy. After everyone cleared out of the Great Hall he strutted towards the Durmstrang students, a smirk on his face.

He stopped short as Krum surged to his feet, stepping abruptly into Draco's space. The sudden obstacle made him stumble to a stop and he jerked his head up, annoyed that he was made to look ungraceful.

Krum eyed him up and down and it was almost enough to make him squirm, the Durmstrang boys were huge and a glance sideways told him his own bodyguards had hung back instead of following him to the table. He was about to open his mouth to make some kind of introduction when Krum spoke up, a thick accent in the words.

"And what do you want?"

He wasn't used to the lack of respect and it took him a moment to answer, nobly ignoring the few laughs from the other Durmstrang students, "I'm Draco Malfoy." He waited for some sort of recognition or awe to come across Krum's face at the name but there was no response at all. The pause was awkward for Draco, made worse as he continued to not say anything as Krum stood there with one eyebrow raised.

Finally Krum glanced back at his fellow classmates and then back to Draco, "Is that all blondie, if so, the boys and I would like to get back to talking about the championship."

He turned back to the table and sat down before Draco could respond leaving him to uselessly add, "Alright then, I'll just…" It was obvious that Krum wasn't paying attention and Draco was quickly losing respect with his own Slytherins. "I'll… talk to you again when you aren't so busy then." He waited a moment longer and turned to head back towards the Slytherins, his shoulders hunching as laughter erupted from the seated Durmstang boys.

He couldn't quite work up the nerve to approach Krum for the next few days, the recent humiliation, and that _had_ been what it was, still fresh on his mind. Part of him was sure it had been a mistake that Krum hadn't been flattered to have a Malfoy speak to him, but he couldn't quite risk it.

When he found himself alone in the library with a handful of Durmstang boys at a table he sat nearby, contemplating giving it a second shot. There were less people here if things did go bad. He stood up and looked toward the table, momentarily confused when he didn't see Krum. He could have sworn that he had just seen him there...

He jumped when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, sucking in a startled gasp as he whirled to see Krum smirking at him. He opened his mouth to say something cutting but Krum caught his eyes and inexplicably it caught in his throat and he only managed to watch Krum wide-eyed.

"Coming to talk to me, yes?" He nodded silently, not sure what to say. Krum let go of his shoulder and was slowly backing him up, though he didn't realize it until he felt himself bump into the table, leaving him surrounded by Durmstang boys. "Well, what did you want to say."

He glanced around nervously, somewhere between being glad that there was noone around to see him being bullied and wishing there was someone there in case he needed help. But Krum was looking at him expectedly so he straightened his spine a little, "I was going to go to Durmstang." He coughed nervously, "But I didn't because…," it occurred to him that telling them that his mother didn't want him to be so far away wasn't a good thing. "because… I came here instead," he finished lamely.

Krum moved closer, and Draco tried to ease back but the table was directly behind him. Krum stood a good head above him, thick muscles where Draco was wiry, though in comparison to Krum he just looked small and fragile.

"You are too small to go to Durmstang."

He did manage to sneer at the boy at the table that had spoke up and quickly looked back to Krum. "I would have gotten in."

Krum looked over him at his friends as he stepped still closer, now almost touching Draco. "You're not too small to get in," He paused and his lip turned up as he reached up to brush Draco's cheek with his thumb, "You're too pretty."

Draco's arms jerked up to shove Krum away, though it only pushed the much bigger boy a few inches back. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Feisty too."

His face felt too hot as he glared at the boys and tried to step around Krum, to humiliated and confused to even want to talk to him anymore, but his way was blocked by the bigger bulk. "Let me go." He was ashamed how shaky his voice sounded to his own ears.

He felt like he was going to cry, he wasn't used to things not going his way and a distinct panic was growing as he realized he couldn't leave until the other boy let him. He had no backup himself and Krum didn't need back up to keep him there.

"What's the hurry, blondie?"

One of the other boys stood up, standing just next to Krum, making Draco feel more boxed in. His eyes frantically darted around, looking for an out. Real fear had settled into his stomach and his eyes landed on Krum's face. _"Please._" He was scared and he knew it showed in his voice.

He wasn't sure why but Krum abruptly frowned and motioned for the boy next to him to back up. He eyed Draco up and down before looking to his friends, "I'll be back." There was an undertone in Krum's voice that he couldn't quite identify and he saw more than one Durmstrang boy smirk. Before Draco could interpret that Krum had taken hold of his elbow and was directing him towards the door of the library.

He put up a slight struggle, but Krum tightened the hold enough to bruise and he quickly relented. He was surprised when that move got a small nod of approval from Krum, and momentarily there was a tingle in his stomach that was quickly overridden by the fear again. It took a moment for him to get the words out but he finally managed to speak up, "I'm sorry, I won't come talk to you again, okay?" That seemed fair to him, he had only wanted to make friends with Krum, he knew it would please his father, but it wasn't worth it if the Durmstrang boys were gonna respond with hostility.

Krum didn't answer him, but as soon as they were out the door and alone in the hallway he pushed Draco against the wall, letting go of his elbow. Krum never told him not to move, but Draco figured as much and tried to casually lean against the wall and give Krum what he hoped was a defiant sneer. Krum leaned into him, pressing one hand against the wall next to Draco's head and kept eye contact until the sneer slid off Draco's face and he looked away. Only then did he speak up, "How old are you little blondie?"

He frowned, but tilted his chin up, "14." The other hand went up against the wall on the other side of Draco, boxing him in. He was starting to think Krum had a particular fondness for the move. He swallowed hard and looked away, body tensed to do something if Krum decided to attack him.

"Hey now, don't be scared Dray-Co. I'm not going to hurt you."

That made him look up, intrigued by the way the other had dragged out the 'a' in his name. He quickly focused on the words, "Then what are you going to do?"

There was a moment of perfect silence, in which Draco barely had time to catch the grin on Krum's face, and then he was doing the last thing Draco had ever expected. Krum was _kissing_ him.

The kiss was chaste, a combination of Draco's shock and inexperience causing him to keep his lips pressed tightly together. Krum made no attempt to touch him anywhere else and after a few moments Draco placed one of his hands in the middle of Krum's chest. He was sure he meant to push him away but instead found his fingers curling slightly into his chest.

There was a soft gust of air against his mouth as Krum laughed and pulled back. He kept his hand on the other's chest even as Krum dropped one of his arms from the wall, giving him an opening to leave. "Why… why did you do that?"

He didn't answer but leaned in again and Draco was _sure_ that this time he was going to push Krum away even though he hadn't yet, until he heard footsteps coming around the corner. Krum moved back, but not away, as a few Hufflepuffs moved past them into the library.

"Be seeing you around Dray-co." For a brief moment Krum pressed his entire body against Draco's smaller one and lips were on his again and then they were gone, and all he could do was watch Krum disappear into the library. He stood there for a long moment before he reached up to touch his lips, almost still able to feel the kiss.

He finally pulled himself together enough to push himself away from the wall and head back to the Slytherin dorms. He wanted to be angry, part of him felt violated and part of him was just… confused. He hadn't really had the time or inclination to start dating, and he had certainly never considered boys an option. He spotted Blaise in the lounge and headed over, and ungracefully flopped down next to him.

Blaise gave him a look as Draco leaned against the side of the couch and draped his legs over Blaise's lap. "Draco."

He bit on the nail of one thumb thoughtfully before he looked to Blaise, "Have you heard anything unusual about Krum?"

He gave Draco a dopey grin, not that blonde noticed it caught up in his own thoughts. "Like what?"

"Like…" There was the thoughtful look again, "who has he dated?"

Blaise thought about that and what Draco could be going after, "Uh, I'm not sure. Rita Skeeter has said he dates a lot of girls. Why, see him hitting on some girl?" Draco slid his gaze to Blaise as the other boy chuckled, "I bet he can have any ass he wants."

Draco was struck by how naïve he was compared to the other boy. "That's all?"

Blaise sat up, pushing Draco's legs off of his own so he could face him, "Why don't you save me a bunch of time and tell me what you are looking for Draco."

He bit his lip and looked down, missing the look on Blaise's face at the peculiar behavior. "Has he ever… dated boys?"

"You're asking if he's _gay_? Why would you need to know that… do you _like_ him?"

And _that_ got through to Draco and his head snapped up as he realized the image he was presenting and quickly tried to cover it. "No… he was… I saw him talking to a boy and it just seemed… I just wanted to know…"

He leaned towards Draco a playful grin on his face, "You do. You want him."

He was getting panicked and tried to wave Blaise off, "I do not-"

The grin only got bigger as his voice took on a singsong quality, "You want to kiss him-"

And that was so close to what had happened Draco couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, "_HH_

_He _kissed _me!"_ Blaise's eyes got wide and Draco could only stare at him in horror as he covered his mouth with his hands.

Blaise leaned back until he was sitting up again, "Well then."

Neither of them spoke as they sat there. Draco reached up to pull at his collar, feeling too hot like he was suffocating. "Blaise... I mean... I didn't… you can't tell anyone!"

"Tell anyone what?"

Draco's head snapped to look at Pansy and immediately looked back to Blaise, eyes wide and panicked. Blaise leaned over him, a mischievous look on his face as he spoke to Pansy. "Draco here has it on good authority that the incredible Krum there prefers _boys_."

She looked more disappointed than anything else, "No! Oh, Draco where did you hear that? Tell me it isn't true!"

"Er – I"

"He saw him _kissing _a boy!"

"Who?"

Draco still hadn't managed to say anything but knew it was time when Blaise looked at him and innocently answered, "Well I don't know – he didn't tell me that yet."

"I er… well… couldn't see! Krum was… pressing him against a wall and I could only glimpse a little around him."

Blaise looked intrigued, "Pressing him against the wall was he."

He threw a glare at Blaise, infuriated at how much pleasure the other was taking in his situation. Luckily Pansy broke up the stare by falling dramatically onto the couch between the two of them, "That's awful. I'm heartbroken."

Blaise laughed as he lightly shoved her, "Oh, I'm sure you'll get over it." He leaned back agsin, "Glimpsed a little did you, any clues as to who? Hair color…?"

Pansy made a dismissive sound, "I'll know soon enough. Krum pushing someone against the wall and kissing them, I'm sure someone had to have seen them."

Talk about the world catching up to him… he _knew_ that people had seen them – and he was certain that all the Durmstrang boys at the table with Krum knew what he had been up to. It was only a matter of time before it got around that he had been the one on the receiving end of Krum's attentions. He didn't need Pansy creating a whirlwind about it trying to find out who… but he could use he help in curtailing it. "Uh Pansy… I need you to… I need you to find out anyone that saw Krum and make sure they keep their mouth shut. You need to make sure that nobody finds out."

She looked baffled. "You don't want to know who he was kissing, I mean… why would you want me to kill the rumors?" Blaise almost looked like he was about to jump in but Pansy was smarter than people gave her credit for and to his surprise he found her face lighting up as she squealed, "It was _you?!_"

"Not on purpose!"

"You accidentally kissed Viktor Krum?"

"Why do people keep saying that? _He_ is the one that kissed _me!"_

"If you want to kill the rumors you might want to stop yelling that."

His court was against him. He didn't know when he had lost control of the others, but they clearly no longer respected him. He would need new lackeys, there was no way around it. Pansy and Blaise continued to banter back and forth, making jokes at his expense and he just fell farther into the foul mood he was in.

They seemed to finally realize how unhappy Draco was and Pansy made an odd cooing sound, "Oh Draco, did Krum hurt your feelings? Is that why you're so unhappy?"

"No-"

"Well that's good. Do you just miss him, when are you seeing him again?"

"I don't miss – I'm not seeing him again! We aren't together!"

"Then why were you kissing him?"

That was the final straw as he threw up his hands and untangled himself from the other two to get up off the couch. "Just kill it!" With that proclamation, and valiantly ignoring the snickers, he stomped off to his room.


	2. A good word would be confused

He couldn't sleep and he told himself that it had nothing to do with Krum. Just because everytime he closed his eyes Krum's face popped into his head and it made him feel off kilter meant absolutely nothing.

The next day Draco cautiously entered the great hall, aware that Pansy may not have been able to squash any rumors. He held his breathe but slowly let it out when no one seemed to pay him more mind than usual, further relieved when Pansy sent him a short nod. His only warning was when her eyes suddenly widened and she half came out of his seat.

He whirled around and found himself nearly pressed against Viktor Krum. He felt panic up through his chest, surely Krum wouldn't try anything like that again in front of everyone in the room.

He felt like he should step back, but instead he found himself leaning slightly towards the other even as he looked up at him with big eyes, holding his breathe as he waited to see what Krum would do. The bigger boy watched him for a long moment and he felt himself blushing. It wasn't long before he couldn't keep his eyes on him any longer and moved them to the ground. Only then did Krum raise one hand to pat Draco's shoulder. "Good morning Dray-co."

He didn't look up as he stumbled out an awkward, "Morning" in return.

As soon as it had started it ended as Krum dropped his arm and brushed past him, the other Durmstrang boys following. A few gave him nods but many of them gave him smirks, not that he noticed as he kept his eyes down, only raising them once they had all passed to watch them leave. He quickly threw a sneer their way and hurried to his own table, sliding into a seat between Pansy and Blaise.

"Uh.. Draco?"

"Shut it Blaise."

Blaise laughed, pretending to cough when Draco glared at him. "Er, sorry. Hey, come on Draco. It can't be that bad."

Pansy nodded, "He could be ugly." Both Blaise and Draco looked at her and she shrugged, "There are worse people Draco could be kissing."

Crabbe and Goyle plopped down on the other side of table before Draco could respond and Goyle gave him a smile, "You looked scared of Krum."

Normally he mostly ignored them but he nearly jumped to his feet, only Blaise holding him down. "What!"

Crabbe shrugged, "He didn't mean anything by it. You just did, just now when he passed you."

Goyle looked worried now, "Just thought you should know Draco."

He waved them off with a sigh, slumping in his seat and resting his cheek on his hand. "This just won't do."

Blaise and Pansy exchanged a smile over his head and went back to eating, while Draco contemplated Viktor Krum.

Breakfast and the first half of the day past slowly, Draco daydreaming most of the time. He was following behind Blaise on his way to lunch when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a side hallway. He struggled against the arms around him, freezing when there was soft breathe against his ear, "Calm down Dray-co."

"Let me go!"

"Always playing the hard to get Dray-co."

"I'm not… I'm not playing, let me go!"

He tried to struggle away but the arms tightened and he stilled. "That's a good boy, I just want to talk."

He couldn't help but notice that Krum smelled good and the soft voice against his ear had him relaxing against the bigger body. He shook his head, "I just wanna go eat my lunch."

"You do have pretty skin." Draco frantically looked around for help, and let out a squeak when Viktor kissed his neck, the sensation sending chills down his body.

Viktor laughed at Draco's shiver, and it wasn't a nice sound. Draco snapped back to attention and tried to pull away, only to be spun around and slammed against the wall. He barely had time to protest when Krum's mouth was on his, much more insistent than last time. He tried to gasp for breath and was rewarded with a tongue in his mouth.

He had never kissed with tongue before and he was too surprised to bite down. As he stopped struggling Krum pulled back a little, biting Draco's lip. He smirked as he leaned back, raising an eyebrow cockily at the dazed look on Draco's face. "Not such a good kisser though, you must be new to it."

"Draco, you over here?" He was saved from responding to Krum as Blaise came around the corner. He stumbled to a stop as he saw the two of them pressed together, "Oh hey, didn't mean to… Draco?"

Draco shook his head and shoved at Krum, who stepped back. "Leave me alone!" His voice was shaky and he nearly ran past Blaise, face burning with indignation at Krum's insult.

Blaise caught up to him, looking confused, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" His voice broke and Blaise grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey-"

"Don't touch me!"

The amused grin slid off Blaise's face as he glanced back at Krum watching Draco walk away. He moved to block his view and pushed Draco towards the Great Hall. "Come on, forget about that ponce, let's get lunch."

He directed Draco to his seat, keeping an eye for when Krum entered. It was a few minutes later and he tried to distract Draco, but the other must have been waiting for him too. Draco watched as Krum entered the Great Hall with his arm around a girl, smiling at her and kissing her hand when she headed off to her own table. He headed towards his table, stopping by the Gryffindor table to flirt with a girl there.

Draco couldn't help frowning, an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. He didn't like Krum and he didn't want the other to touch him, but the casual way he flirted with the girls made him uncomfortable. He wasn't jealous, but he had felt kind of special that Krum was interested in him. It made him feel somehow worse that Krum went after anything he could get. He turned back to his food, feeling dejected.


	3. Ah, there's the non con kind of

**Author Note: **Okay, so it has been a long time since I updated... don't get too excited by a third chapter so soon... this is as far as I have written already - I am finally finishing it but it will probably be several days between chapters from here on out... And thank you for the reviews, love them. :)

Krum certainly did have a way with the women. Over the next few days Draco saw him with several of them, but he was also sweet and gentle with them. He wondered why Krum had been so rough with him. Krum got near him, but nothing like before, and Blaise mentioned to him that Krum must have gotten bored with whatever he was doing. Which should have made him happy but he couldn't get over feeling like he had been tossed aside.

After a week it was mostly out of his mind, an upsetting experience he put behind him, and he slowly got back to his normal activities. He was in the library finishing up an essay when Krum and several of his Durmstrang buddies came in. Lately Blaise had been his shadow, but he had managed to dodge him for a few hours, though he was sure the other boy would eventually find him. He glanced around, there were only a handful of people, making him wary. Krum didn't seem to notice him so he quietly packed up his bag, admitting he was making a hasty retreat before Krum noticed him.

They sat at a table near the back, pulling out parchments and books. Draco waited a few minutes until they were working on their essays and headed out as quietly as he could. He had just reached the door and was glancing to back to see if he had been noticed when he ran into someone. He let out a startled yelp, glancing up at the Durmstrang student, who grinned. "Going somewhere?"

"I have to get back to my dorms."

He tried to move around him but the guy blocked the door, laughing. He was getting desperate, a glance back told him that the commotion had caught Krum's attention and he was getting up and heading their way. Draco went for his wand, pulling it out intending to throw a stupefy at the boy. His wand wasn't even all the way out when his arm was grabbed and the boy was waving a finger at him, "Ah, that isn't friendly."

Heavy hands dropped down onto his shoulders, making him jump and Viktor laughed, "Dray-co, come sit with us."

"No, I can't. I got to be going-"

The grip tightened and he could feel Krum move close behind him, so close his breath tickled Draco's ear, "I'm not asking."

Draco glanced around for help, but there was none, and he obediently followed Krum back to their table, heart racing. He wasn't sure what the other planned on doing and he grabbed at his hand, "I want to just go, please."

Krum took his hand gently, smirk sliding into a smile, "Relax Dray-co, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't want…" He glanced around awkwardly at the other boys with Krum, he wanted to tell the other he didn't want him to kiss him… didn't want him to touch him.

Krum laughed, "Trust me Dray-co, you'll like what I can do to you."

Draco startled, that was the most straight forward the other had been and without pretending that nothing was going on the situation seemed much more dangerous. He let go of Krum's hand and turned, not above making a run for it.

Krum laughed and pulled Draco back, boxing him in against the end of the table. Moving close enough that their bodies were flush. "Relax Dray-co. It's okay to be attracted to me." The boys at the table were snickering and Draco's face flushed, he could never quite get a hold on when Krum was being sincere or was mocking him.

Before he could do anything Krum grabbed him by the back of the thighs and hoisted him up onto the table, situating himself between Draco's legs. He grabbed Draco's wrists and held them behind his back, pressing in to kiss him. Draco was startled and when Krum's lips were on his and a tongue pressing against his mouth he opened it, letting Krum kiss him.

Krum pulled away, leaving Draco panting. He didn't want this, especially with all the Durmstrang boys sitting around them watching, laughing at him. He tried to get down from the table but only succeeded in pressing himself against Krum. It felt… good though, he had never really felt anything sexual for anyone before. Despite the situation he could feel himself getting hard, and he tried to ignore it.

Krum touched his face before leaning in for a second kiss and Draco found himself tilting his chin up, opening his mouth for the other. Krum kissed him briefly, and just as Draco was relaxing into it again Krum reached down rubbing his thumbs on the inside of Draco's thighs. Without meaning to Draco's legs fell open a little more and Krum used the opportunity to trail his fingers along where Draco's quickly hardening dick pressed against his pants.

His eyes flew open as he gasped, Krum's smirk getting wider. From the response he guessed that nobody had ever touched Draco there before and he rubbed his fingers more insistently. Draco made a small sound, eyes fluttering as Krum touched him. It felt right except… except this wasn't right. He glanced around at the laughing Durmstrang boys, at all the people in the library that could see, this wasn't the way he should be touched for the first time. He grabbed at Krum's hand, "Please, stop, please."

"What's wrong Dray-co, you feel like you're enjoying yourself." Humiliatingly enough Draco was getting harder, twitching as he was touched. He tried to scramble away but that only made Krum rub harder, tracing the outline of his dick through his pants. "Is this your first time Dray-co."

"Let me go." He could feel tears threatening, as the boys around Krum made jokes.

"Don't you want to cum, Dray-co?" He reached up and unbuttoned the top button of Draco's pants, Draco scrambling to stop him. One of the boys on either side of the table grabbed his hands, holding them down and Krum raised an eyebrow. "Be a good boy, Dray-co, this will feel good." Krum's big hand slid inside his pants, and his eyes nearly rolled back at how good it felt to be touched by another person.

It took a moment for him to get his thoughts back together and he pulled against the boys holding him, eyes welling up with tears. If Krum kept it up much longer he would cum in his pants, and the thought of that humiliation started him crying, tears running down his face, "Please stop."

The boy holding down his left hand laughed, "Don't you just love virgins."

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Just over Krum's shoulder Draco could see Blaise, face red with anger and wand out. Krum slid his hand from his pants and waved off the other boys, leaving Draco to scramble to get his pants fastened back up. Draco pushed off the table and nearly ran behind Blaise, wiping furiously at the tears on his face. Krum leaned against the table, arms crossed, "Just spending some quality time with Dray-co here."

"Stay away from him!"

Krum laughed and Blaise took a step forward but Draco tugged on his arm, "Let's get out of here Blaise, I want to get out of here."

Grudgingly Blaise nodded, not taking his eyes or his wand off Krum until they were out of the library. He tried to talk to Draco but the other was silent and he let him be.


	4. Maybe He's Just Confused

**Author's Note: **Here is a mini update. It kind of ended up this small little piece that didn't fit with the previous chapter, and didn't fit with the next. So here you go :) What can I say? Draco's confused.

* * *

Later that night Draco had retreated to his bunk to do homework, needing some time to himself. He was… conflicted. He knew without a doubt that he hadn't liked _that_, he had felt powerless, scared but there had been more to it than that. He glanced at the door to make sure that no one was coming, and trailed his fingers down his own chest, following the path of Krum's fingers. Remembering the way the other boy had touched him he felt himself start to harden, flush moving up his face.

His hand strayed down lower, under his belly button, eyes closing before he cursed, pulling his hand away. It wasn't right, Krum had humiliated him, made him feel used and dirty. So why did part of him want to know what would have happened if he had stayed? If it had been just him and Krum?

There was a commotion into the room as other students came to get their books and he startled, grabbing the first book he saw and opening it, pretending to be studying. He shook his head to try to clear it of Viktor Krum as he tried to distract himself with his homework.

He finally couldn't stare at the books any longer and headed down to the common room. As he approached he could hear Blaise and Pansy whispering heatedly and he tried to quietly come around the corner when he was thwarted by a second year who nearly ran him down.

"Oh! Sorry Draco."

He cringed as both Blaise and Pansy stopped their conversation and looked up, a startled look on their faces that said they had been talking about him. He crossed his arms, "What's going on."

"Nothing."

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing."

"You were talking about me!"

"Please Draco, not everything is about you." Pansy shook her head, "Come and sit down."

"You guys were talking about… er…" He blushed, but pushed on. "About what happened today."

Blaise looked uncomfortable, "I just thought… maybe you should stay with someone for awhile when you're out of the dorms?"

"Why?"

Blaise glanced at Pansy who pursed her lips, "It's just safer Draco, unless you want to report him."

"For what?" He was getting defensive, angry they were talking about him.

Pansy motioned a few times helplessly before stuttering out, "For, uh… for violating you!"

"I was not _violated!"_ Again there was that obnoxiously patronizing glance shared between them and he stepped to block their view, "Stop it."

"I saw what I saw." Blaise's face was red like he was embarrassed, "Did I… did I read the situation wrong? Did you… want to be there?"

He crossed his arms and looked down at the ground, voice small. "No."

Pansy broke up the silence with a startling clap, "Well that's that then." Both boys look at her and she gave them both a look that said it was final, "Just stay with someone when you're not in the dorms. Please."

He wanted to argue, but the last thing he wanted to do was get caught alone with Krum, so he found himself nodding. "Fine." He couldn't help but add, "Only because you begged me too, not because I'm scared."

She took that in stride, nodding. "Fine, absolutely." She worked to look over him and raised an eyebrow at Blaise who acknowledged the look. Blaise would keep an eye on Draco, stick by his side, and make sure he was safe…. Pansy would figure out what the hell Viktor Krum was up to.


	5. Krum is Sneaky

**Author's Note**: See… not abandoned!

* * *

Draco was starting to feel a little claustrophobic, Crabbe, Blaise and Goyle hovering over him constantly, but it did keep Viktor away. Blaise tried to keep him from even looking at the other, and the fourth or fifth time he grabbed Draco's jaw and turned it back to the table it was a little much and he slapped Blaise's hand away, "I'm not a child."

Blaise shrugged, "Quit looking at him Draco, just let it go."

"I'm not."

Goyle looked up, "He's talking to Granger."

Draco tried to look but Blaise stopped him, "Seriously Draco, unless you're planning on reporting him you need to just keep your distance." He pointed at Goyle, "Not helping."

His shoulders were tense with the desire to look and worse, he could feel every inch the petulant child he knew he was being. He'd love to thank Blaise for putting up with him, for protecting him like he was, but his pride just wouldn't let him. He stabbed his food a little harder than necessary, "I don't care what he is doing."

"Good."

He frowned down at his plate, "Thank you."

"We're just being your friends Draco, you'd do the same for us."

He tilted his head at that, he hoped that was true but he couldn't be certain. He startled as Pansy slipped into the seat next to him, obnoxiously cheerful. "Good Morning boys!"

"Lady, tone it down. It's morning, it's not normal to be cheerful."

She winked at Blaise and he gave her a return smile. "So what is the plan for today?"

Crabbe didn't look up from his plate, "The tournament contestants are training, we could go watch."

"Idiot."

That did make him look up at Blaise, "What?"

He could only shake his head. "No. I'm thinking Hogsmeade."

Draco shook his head, peaking at Krum out of the corner of his eye when Blaise wasn't looking, frowning when he realized he was holding Granger's hand. "I'm just going back to the dorms."

"Come on Dray, you can go with us and we'll get a couple butter beers and have a little bit of fun."

He folded his arms on the table and dropped his head to them, "No." His head was down so he was sure they didn't think he could see the look the three boys shared, silently arguing about who would stay behind him with him. He groaned and turned his face farther into his arms, embarrassed, "I don't need a sitter guys."

There was silence for a few moments and Crabbe spoke up, "I didn't really wanna go to Hogsmeade anyways Draco, I didn't… plan on it."

He snorted, lifting his head, "That was very believable." He relented, "Okay, I will go."

"Good, everyone needs a break from the castle."

Draco just nodded in response because most of his attention was on where Viktor was kissing Mione's hand and he frowned, yes, he could definitely use a break.

Pansy glanced at him, following his line of vision and looked back to meet Blaise's eyes, voice wry, "Oh, this should be fun."

* * *

Draco moped through the shops, hexed Crabbe when he stepped on his toes and had manage to spill not one, but _two_ butterbeers. Only Pansy and Goyle were still with him, Blaise loved Draco but needed some space before he did something drastic, like punch him in the mouth. Draco had always been difficult, but seemed so thrown by what was going on with Viktor that he was worse than usual, and Pansy had finally sent him away with Crabbe to get checked on after the hex.

There was an awkward silence between them and finally Goyle cracked, sending an apologetic look at Pansy, "I'm gonna go get some candy, maybe… maybe I will see you guys later."

She pressed her lips together but nodded, she couldn't blame them. When he was out of sight she turned her attention to Draco, "You alright Dray?"

"I'm fine." He glanced around really realizing for the first time that everyone was gone and his sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, I'm… I scare everyone away?"

"You did."

"Sorry."

She shrugged it off, "No worries, you don't bother me. You're like the brother I never wanted."

That made him laugh and he leaned back, relaxing. "Why thank you." He noticed her eyes drift to one of the boys at another table, a ravenclaw he believed. He rolled his shoulders, "Don't let me stop you from talking to him."

Almost guiltily she looked back, "You're not stopping me from doing anything."

"Go on, Viktor is back at the castle training anyways, I'm fine." He moved to his feet in a swift move, "I'm gonna try to track down Crabbe and … well I'm not gonna apologize but I can at least pick him up some candy."

She still looked conflicted, eyes darting to the other boy and back to Draco, "We're not supposed to leave you alone, it's not really… safe."

"It was already pointed out that the contestants are training, I'm fine. I don't need a watcher, Pansy. I'll see you back at the castle." He was on his way out before she could have stopped him. He half expected her to follow him out but she didn't moving to the other table. A tendril of unease moved through him but he reminded himself of his own argument, Viktor was still at the castle.

He did end up picking up some candy, he hated to apologize but he wasn't above bribes. He had meant to check back with Pansy, or find one of the boys, but he just had too much pride to go _searching_ for a baby sitter. He shook off the feeling that he was being careless and headed towards the castle.

He slowed when he was almost to the castle, drawn to the crowd that must have been watching the contestants, and he headed over. He struggled to push his way to the front of the crowd, scanning what was going on. Potter and Fleur were talking on the far side, faces intent with whatever they were discussing. Diggory was chatting with a few students and Viktor… Viktor was nowhere to be seen.

Draco's heart felt like it rocketed into his throat and he made a small sound. He had to find Blaise or one of the other boys, though he supposed he was just as safe in the large crowd as he was anywhere else. There weren't many Slytherins around and he hesitated, unsure if he should stay or not. He certainly didn't want to watch Potter and Diggory. He huffed out in annoyance, this was ridiculous, he could go wherever he wanted, he wouldn't let someone that didn't even _go_ to his school dictate where he went. Make him afraid to walk the hallways.

He made it all the way to the dungeons without running into anyone, and he was beginning to feel a bit silly. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at himself as he headed into the dorms, relaxing. It was probably why he was caught so off guard by Viktor _in_ their dorm and all he could do was stare stupidly at him.

In the blink of an eye Viktor went from mellow to a hunter, on his feet and stalking towards Draco. There were people in the room though, all Slytherins and Draco straightened. Viktor didn't have back up here, he did. When he was a few feet away Draco scrambled for his wand, shakily pointing it at the ground, not ready to start a scene by pointing it at Viktor unless he had to.

"What are you doing here?'

"Looking for you Dray-co."

He shook his head, nervous, "How did you get in?"

"I asked Dray-co, how do you think I got in?'

His hand wavered a bit, "What do you want?"

He took a few more steps forward, putting his hands up good naturedly when Draco's wand did come up. "Dray-co, is that really necessary? I only want to … chat with you, yes?"

His hand lowered almost involuntarily, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Of course you do." There was a bright humor in Viktor's eyes as he closed the rest of the space between them, forcing Draco to either move his arm or jab his wand into Viktor. He dropped his arm. "There we go. I'd like to meet with you tonight."

Draco let out a nervous laugh, stepping back. "No, no I don't think I'd like that."

Viktor reached out slowly and for the life of him he didn't know why he stood there as Viktor wrapped his hand around his arm, pulling him a step forward. His voice was soft, gentle, "I didn't mean to scare you Dray-co, meet me tonight. Just me."

He tilted his head, he knew he should say no, but Viktor was smiling at him and maybe… maybe how he was before had been an accident? Maybe he just hadn't realized what he was doing. Tentatively he asked, "Just… just you? None of your friends?"

"Just me Dray-co, just me." He sensed that he was winning and his smile widened, "Meet me in the astronomy tower, tonight at eleven?"

He found himself nodding and then Viktor let go, backing up quickly. "Okay Dray-co, I will see you then."

Draco watched him go, softly touching his arm where Viktor had, and a small smile found its way out. He hadn't been mistaken, Krum did want to be friends with him.

* * *

Draco had pretended to work on his homework while Blaise watched him carefully, acting for all the world like nothing had happened. Somehow, _somehow_, he had known that Viktor had been in the dorms, that they had talked, but to his relief he didn't seem to know the details. He had shrugged and just said that Viktor had apologized and instinctively kept the information that Krum had asked him to meet later to himself. He was sure that Blaise wouldn't let him go and he really wanted to talk things out with Viktor, show him that they could be friends.

The clock felt like it wasn't moving but finally the other boys had fallen asleep and he could sneak out, mind racing. He was scared, true, but he was sure that it had just been a mistake on Viktor's part, that he had realized what he was missing out talking with that mudblood Granger instead of him.

He climbed into the Astronomy tower, trying to hide his nervousness. He made it into the room and turned to shut the trap door, letting out of startled yelp when he was grabbed from behind and nearly lifted onto the desk, Krum instantly between his knees, wrapping his hands in Draco's hair. He didn't have time to protest as Krum's lips were on his and he opened his mouth quickly, remembering from before what he should do.

Viktor moaned, a deep heady sound that went straight to Draco's cock, making him squirm against him. When he pulled away Viktor laughed, "So eager."

He was panting, confused, "I thought you wanted to talk."

For a moment Viktor looked confused and then let out a bark of laughter, "Oh Dray-co, you're so naïve." He grabbed under his knees and pulled him to the edge of the desk, letting their bodies move flush. "I don't want to talk." He pulled him in for another kiss, the hand in Draco's hair holding him there while the other moved between them, rubbing Draco through his pants.

Draco wiggled, not sure if he was trying to get away or closer. The last time Viktor had touched him like this he had been conflicted, upset with the audience making fun of him, but this was… this was… he whimpered and pressed into Viktor's hand. When he pulled back from the kiss he found himself whimpering, "Please… please."

"What would you like Dray-co, do you want this?"

He undid the button on Draco's pants, lowering the zipper carefully, big hand slipping inside. Draco sucked in a quick intake of breath, legs spreading as he reached up to lay his hands on the other boy's shoulders to balance himself. He touched him with slow sure strokes and Draco scrambled for a better hold, trying to pull the other boy closer. Viktor let him, mouth finding his again, and he bit down on Draco's lip, letting go so he could kiss away the whine the action brought on. He spoke close enough that his breath blew across Draco's lips, making him shiver. "Do you want to cum Dray-co?"

He nodded frantically and Krum's hand sped up. One had grabbed at Viktor's arm, he could feel himself getting close, his legs pressing in together against Viktor's arm, torn between trying to pull away and trying to thrust into that touch. His hips were bouncing up off the table, he had touched himself but it had never been like this, and he found himself stuttering out, "I'm… I can't wait…"

Viktor added a twist to his hand movement, thumb swiping across the head of Draco's cock and he brokenly cried out, spine bowing as he thrust up into his hand, his nails digging into Krum's arm. His hips stuttered a few more times, panting, and he finally realized how hard he was holding his arm and let go, mumbling an apology.

"No need Dray-co, you look very good."

He held up the hand covered with Draco's cum to him, but Draco only stared at him, not knowing what he wanted. "Don't you want to taste yourself Dray-co?"

He finally nodded, eyes on Krum, trying to figure out if that was the answer he wanted. Hesitantly he took Viktor's fingers in his mouth, making a face at the taste even as he lapped at them, eyes rolled up to Viktor to make sure that was what he wanted. "See, I told you Dray-co, I don't want to scare you."

He nodded and shifted his body, freezing when he realized that Viktor was hard, and he realized he should do something. "Do you want… what can I do?"

Viktor nodded knowingly, pulling Draco down off the desk and pressing him down until he got the idea and slid to his knees, skin flushed. Awkwardly he reached for Krum's pants, hands shaking, "I've never… I don't know what to do."

"Just suck Dray-co, not too hard. You're supposed to be smart, aren't you?"

He was startled by the tone, the careless mocking in the words, but was a little off kilter so maybe he was just hearing things. He undid the pants slowly, almost flinching back when Krum made an annoyed sound and shoved his pants down far enough to pull himself out. A hand wrapped in the back of Draco's hair, tugging him forward.

Carefully he opened his mouth, trying to mimic what he had done with Krum's fingers but this was much larger and he gagged the first time he tried. The hand in his hair tightened and Krum's voice was back to sounding affectionate, "Slow."

He couldn't nod but he did as he was told, only taking a little bit of the cock in his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue, and Viktor let out a curse. Those innocent eyes looking up at him for approval, trying so damn hard to be good at what he was doing was enough to drive Krum over the edge, holding Draco still as he came.

Draco wasn't ready, wasn't expecting it and he choked a little, cum spilling down his chin, onto the floor and he stared up at Krum, not sure what to do.

He was yanked to his feet and Viktor used his sleeve to wipe his face, smiling brightly at him. "What a good boy Dray-co, you did such a good job."

Draco beamed at that, see, he knew that he was what Viktor wanted in a friend. He smiled up at him, voice hopeful, "You want to be my friend?"

"Of course Draco. Hold still while I clean you up." He had his wand out and did a few cleaning spells, which was good because Draco didn't even think he would be capable of holding his wand at this point. Viktor grabbed his elbow and dragged him to his feet, helping him get his pants buckled up when he fumbled with it.

He watched Krum getting himself put together and couldn't help asking, "Do you want… will we do this again?" He flushed as he asked it, looking away.

A gentle hand grabbed his jaw, turning him so he could meet his eyes. "We can Dray-co… we can do a lot more too." The grip tightened the slightest bit though and Viktor's voice was a few degrees cooler, "This needs to be a secret though Dray-co, do you understand?"

He frowned at that, confused, "A… secret? Why does it have to be a secret?"

The grip almost tightened until it hurt but quickly relented as Krum gave him a warm smile, "I don't want to share what we have with everyone Dray-co, can't I just have one thing for just myself?"

A warm feeling made its way down Draco's body, and he was sure he was blushing all the way down to his toes. Viktor thought he was special… special enough that he wanted him all for himself. He found himself nodding, nearly beaming when Viktor gave him an approving smile. "Sure, our secret."

Viktor ruffled his hair even as he pushed him towards the door, "We should get going, just remember, our little secret, okay?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically, proud of himself for managing to be someone so special to Viktor, he _knew_ that it couldn't have been right that Viktor would treat him so badly. Even after he had left Viktor, heading towards the dorm, he had a grin on his face. Viktor liked him, liked him enough to share a _secret_ with him. What could be better than that?


	6. He'll Get Smarter

**Author's Note**: Aw, it's like Blaise and Pansy are cute little adoptive parents. No really, I don't know how that happened, but it is what it is. I do know where this story is going but it's a little road blocky, but I have my destination in mind. :D

And if you want to know the mind set of this story, "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects comes to mind. Poor Draco.

* * *

Draco crept back in the dorms as quietly as he could, eyes darting around to make sure that nobody was awake, that nobody would catch him. He slid in his bed, and rolled on his side, taking time to think about what had happened with Krum. He got why the other wanted to keep it a secret, but now that he wasn't standing in front of him, wasn't flushed from his first orgasm at someone else's hand, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He wished he had spent more time with him, maybe clarified things more? He wasn't sure if he would be welcome to sit with the other boy, to go up to him in the hall if he saw him? He shifted awkwardly, pulling the pillow in close to him, and closed his eyes. He was too confused and it was too late, it was silly anyways. They had been intimate together, even if that part was a secret, Krum would welcome his company.

From across the dorm room Blaise watched Draco warily. He hadn't followed him but he had a fairly strong inkling of where Draco had been. Tomorrow he would check and see if Pansy had found out any information about the boy in question . There was nothing he could do about it, no matter how they treated him sometimes Draco wasn't a child, and if he went against their advice and pursued Krum, well then they could only be there if… _when_ things went badly.

* * *

The morning didn't see a better mood for Draco, if anything he was starting to feel like he'd done something horribly wrong, something stupid. It didn't sink in until he went to shower and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, more specifically when he realized there were finger shaped bruises on the side of his jaw where Viktor had grabbed him. He raised his fingers to them, leaning towards the mirror to get a better idea of how bad they were.

"Whatcha doing?"

He jumped at Blaise's voice, almost smacking his face into the mirror. He threw him a glare as he righted himself, "Nothing."

Blaise's eyes lingered on Draco's jaw but he let it go. "So, any big plans for today?"

He shook his head, giving Blaise a look that clearly said he thought he was stupid. "I imagine we'd go to classes."

He nodded, "No plans to… see anyone?"

Draco had been back to looking at himself in the mirror but at that his eyes move to Blaise, considering if the other knew. Blaise wasn't giving anything away, just looking at him with a pleasant smile on his face. He watched him for a long time, long enough that finally Blaise raised an eyebrow at him. "Hello, Earth to Draco. Ya gonna stand there and stare at me all day?"

His face flushed before he could stop it, and he turned away. There was no accusation in Blaise's voice, and he was sure if the other boy knew he would have been angry. After all, he had spent the time keeping Viktor away from him, he probably wouldn't be too pleased that Draco had gone to him on his own… not that he cared if Blaise was upset. "I was just thinking that your clothing choices were atrocious."

"Of course."

He ignored him and headed to take a shower, calling over his shoulder, "Make sure to save my place at breakfast!"

Blaise chuckled, and didn't bother answering. Maybe he was over estimating how much it would affect the other boy, he seemed himself. He found Goyle and Crabbe in the common room and told them to head to breakfast, that he would wait for Draco himself. He was starting to relax, but he'd be stupid to leave Draco to make his own way down to eat, it seemed it would be asking for trouble.

He was only there for a few minutes when Pansy dropped into the seat next to him, and his greeting died on his lips at the look on her face. "What's up Pansy?"

"Viktor Krum." His eyebrows rose at the disgust in her voice, he was pretty sure she had been swooning over him a few days ago, even the issue with Draco hadn't been enough to make her sound like _that_.

"And what about him?"

"He has a … history." She looked to be choosing her words carefully, "It seems he likes the boys, he's just not very nice about it. From what I've found he's made his way around to whoever is stupid enough to let him, and he's not always so careful about consent, though there hasn't ever been anything filed against him." Her frown eased a little, "I guess he was interested in Draco, though he's bound to move on to someone else when he realizes he isn't interested."

Blaise struggled for long moments about how much to tell her and finally settled for asking flatly, "And what if Draco is interested?"

She looked puzzled, "Well he's not… is he?"

He glanced around the room, making sure that nobody could hear him, "I think he went off to meet him last night, he snuck out around eleven."

"What… did he say he met him?" All Blaise had to do was give her a look and had the decency to look chagrinned. "He didn't mention it, huh?"

"No, but he has a couple obvious bruises on his jaw."

Blaise leaned back at the look of rage on Pansy's face as she hissed out, "What?"

He shrugged, "Not entirely sure, but they weren't there last night before bed." He tilted his head, listening for Draco coming. "Do you want to… do you want to ask him if that is where he was?"

She shook her head, "We'll wait to see what happens today, maybe it wasn't where he went." She didn't look convinced though, "Maybe nothing happened?"

"Maybe." They waited in a tense silence for Draco, though when he finally appeared Pansy plastered a smile on her face, jumping up to greet him.

He seemed fine, smirk easy on his face and he nodded towards the door, "I know it's an honor to be in my presence, but you didn't have to wait for me to head to breakfast."

Pansy rolled her eyes at him, "Yea yea, just move it. I'm hungry."

"Very lady like."

They headed out and Blaise and Pansy shared a look, in which Blaise shrugged. She couldn't help but think that maybe he was right and things weren't so bad, Draco seemed fine and she swore that he wouldn't go anywhere near Viktor again.

* * *

Draco's eyes sought out Krum as soon as he walked through the door and before Pansy or Blaise could stop him he took off in that direction, quickly before he lost his nerve. Honestly he expected to get sent away, probably in an embarrassing manner so he was thrown when Viktor's eyes landed on him and lit up.

He stopped a few steps from him, not sure what to do, but Viktor moved forward throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Dray-co, join us!"

He was pulled almost but not quite roughly to the table and he couldn't help the grin on his face. He glanced down, shy, "Of course." Viktor led him by the arm around his shoulders until he sat at the table, and he expected Viktor to pull away but he kept his arm there even as another Durmstrang boy slid into the seat next to him, making him feel slightly boxed in.

He was nervous as attention was on him but it only lasted a moment before the boy to Viktor's left picked up the story where he had left off and they turned back to him, listening. Draco leaned into Viktor's side, wondering how much he could get away with. He cast a quick glance towards his own table, not comforted by the matching looks of worry on his friend's face, but he shook that off. They didn't know that things had changed, he would put their minds at ease later.

He was caught off guard as Viktor leaned in close to him, "Do you want to meet me at lunch Draco, out by the forest?"

"The… the forest?"

He nodded without really looking at Draco, his eyes scanning the room. He sounded impatient, "Yes, at lunch."

Draco turned a bit, trying to get some room from under Viktor's arm, "Why?"

At that Viktor did look at him, wicked grin on his face as he pulled the arm from Draco's shoulders to settle it on his thigh. "Why do you think?" Viktor's hand slid up his thigh, not stopping until it settled over Draco's crotch, rubbing suggestively.

"Oh, I…" He shifted away as he glanced around, for someone that wanted to keep them a secret he was being very public. He didn't want to meet him by the forest, didn't want to meet him on _lunch_. He pulled away a little, "I don't..." He was flustered by the hand still on his dick through his pants and reached down to push Viktor's hand away, surprised when he let him. He tried again, licking his lips nervously, "Couldn't we meet somewhere more… private?"

Now Viktor's full attention was on him, eyes scrutinizing him, "You don't want to meet me Dray-co?"

His mouth set in a frown, still not completely sure of his footing. He blushed as he remembered the way Viktor had touched him, and glanced down. "I'd like to see you somewhere more private."

He chuckled darkly at that, arm sliding around Draco's waist and jerking him against his side as he leaned close, "You'll meet me by the forest at lunch."

That was all he said and Draco could only stare at him. He wanted to argue but he didn't want to draw attention. It should be different after the night before but that dangerous edge to the other's voice made him nervous, and he wished he was back at the Slytherin table. There was no way to easily maneuver himself away though and he resigned himself to at least spending breakfast tucked against the other's side.

He was tense, but when Viktor's arm moved behind him, brushing along the back of his neck he relaxed. He was nudged to get food and he did, plate looking empty compared to the mountain of food the other boys were eating. He wasn't really being forced to meet Krum he realized, he could say no, or he could just not show up. He finally managed to speak up, "Where by the forest?"

Draco was looking at his plate so he missed the smug look of triumph on Krum's face. "You'll find me Draco, don't worry."

Krum's arm stayed in place while they ate and it could have almost been comforting if Draco's gut wasn't telling him that something felt very off. When they were done eating he moved quickly to his feet, shaking off Krum's arm, intent on heading back to his friends with a mumbled "I'll see you at lunch then."

He didn't make it far as Krum rocked to his feet as well, grabbing his arm. He pulled him so he faced Krum, but didn't say anything, his eyes intense. Draco met them for as long as he could, trying to figure out what exactly Krum wanted from him, but finally he broke the stare looking at the ground. Krum made a pleased sound and let his arm go, "I will see you then Dray-Co." His hand moved quickly, cupping Draco's face and letting his thumb trace his lips, making Draco blush. "See you then."

He stumbled away after that, face feeling too hot as he hustled to his own table, afraid to look around to see if anyone had seen. Meeting Blaise and Pansy's eyes didn't help anything, they were still worried but something like anger was there too. He shook his head as Blaise started to talk and Blaise should have shut his mouth like he always did but Draco must be slipping because he still hissed out, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing."

Pansy caught his arm, turning him towards her, and his defensive anger faded a little at the sincere concern on her face, "Draco, you need to listen to us, at least give us that much. This _thing_ with Viktor is not good for you."

And maybe… maybe he was tired of people telling him what was good for him and he gently pulled his arm away from her and spoke with a confidence he didn't feel, "Have a little faith in me, okay?"

She looked pained, "He just… I'm worried you're gonna get attached to him Draco, that he is using you. After the way he tried to force himself-"

It didn't help that he had thought the same thing but he shook his head, "It's not.. it's not like that, we're just friends." Only as he pulled away his eyes caught Krum across the room, holding on to Granger's hand, leaning down to kiss the back of it as she blushed and he nearly saw red.


	7. Ahhhhh! Real Dragons

Blaise didn't sit with him at class. He hadn't been that nasty with them, but after he had seen Krum with Mione he had been a little… short tempered. So he found himself sitting by himself and the only thing he could do to try to appease himself was glare at Potter across the room. Just because.

It took him longer to realize that those around him were talking about the first task in the tri wizard contest, and he was chagrinned to realize he had almost completely forgotten about it. He leaned over so he could speak with Crabbe and Goyle, "Hey, do we know what the task is?"

Crabbe looked at him blankly and Goyle shrugged, "Not really. Krum and Potter were both seen poking around the woods though, maybe something out there?"

"The woods?"

"Yea."

He nodded, already losing interest in them. So there was something in the forest, maybe… maybe that was why Krum had wanted him to meet him there. Maybe he wanted to show him what the task was about, that would explain why he wanted to meet at lunch, why he didn't want more privacy and he felt his anger ease. He still didn't know why Krum had been touching that _mudblood_, but he certainly hadn't asked _her_ to meet him by the forest.

He fidgeted in his seat, eager now, wondering what Krum was going to show him. Eager to prove that he was more worthy of his attention than some Gryffindor who wasn't even a pureblood.

* * *

He didn't need to slip Pansy and Blaise, they gave him anxious looks when he said he had other plans for lunch, but didn't pursue it. Cautiously he headed out the ground, glancing over his should to see if anyone was watching him. He still wasn't sure how he was going to find them, but he was sure if he just headed there Krum would be waiting for him.

He turned a corner and stumbled to a stop, he had thought for sure it would be just Krum that he was meeting, and was thrown by the handful of Durmstrang students that were milling around with him, laughing about something. Something in his gut tightened, something that told him to leave before they saw him but his pride won out. He wouldn't run, not when he'd been invited, and he forced himself to step forward.

They didn't see him at first but he resolutely headed towards Krum, chin up. When he spotted him he did smile and said something to the boys around him, and they looked up and laughed. He didn't let that stop him and he approached confidently, moving directly in front of Krum and refusing to be intimidated by his height. He gave a short nod, "Krum."

"Dray-co, you came." He didn't sound surprised and reached out to pull him close, making him stumble.

It was harder to think when he was pressed against Krum, one arm suddenly tight around his waist holding him there. He looked up, "Did you… are you here because of the next task?"

At least he got to see confusion move across the other's face for a moment, "The Dragons?"

His breathing sped up at that, a thrill going through him, and spoke with awe in his voice, "It's Dragons?"

The confusion slid of Krum's face to something darker, "You like Dragons then? Would you like to see them?"

He was already nodding, "That's why you asked me to meet, isn't it?"

"Of course." Draco was already trying to pull away, head to the forest, excited when Krum caught him and pulled him back. "In a minute Dray-co, don't you want to spend some time with me first?"

He hesitated at that, he wanted to the see the animals, he had seen one up close once with his father years ago, but he nodded. "I, yes of course." He had forgotten that he was trying to impress Krum and let himself relax against him, "Yes, I came to see you." He glanced at the other boys though and lowered his voice, "I thought that we were going to be alone."

One hand slipped down to his ass, palming it and he leaned down close to answer, "We don't need to be alone to have a little fun."

He rubbed himself against Krum without too much thought, his hand felt good on his ass, but he knew there were other boys around watching. He glanced up, trying to put his foot down. He put as much force as he could in the words, "I don't want to do anything in front of your friends. It's not… appropriate."

A hand pressed against the back of his neck, holding him there as Krum leaned down to press his mouth against his neck, sucking just hard enough to make Draco's eyes slip shut, slipping his hand down to palm Draco through his pants, making him wiggle against him. Krum didn't stop sucking on his neck until there was a hickey, the bruise stark against Draco's pale skin. Draco shivered when he spoke, his breath tickling his neck, "You're gonna learn to do what you're told or we can call it quits now."

He pulled away, it was hard to think straight with him so close but he wouldn't be told what to do. He scowled, "I don't know who you think you're talking to-"

Krum released him fast enough that he stumbled, and when he met his eyes Krum looked completely unconcerned. "Then go Dray-co, it's not like there aren't plenty of others that would happily take your place."

Without another glance he headed towards his friends and Draco felt shaky, not ready to not be pressed against Krum ever again. He took a few steps towards him and didn't recognize his own voice as he called out, "Wait, please."

Krum didn't stop, didn't even hesitate and Draco tilted forward, awkwardly trotting to catch up with him, and reached out one hand to touch his arm, yanking it back when Krum spun abruptly to face him. He couldn't meet his eyes, didn't know what to say. He didn't want Krum to leave, but he didn't want to tell him it was alright to touch him, to be intimate with him in front of his friends.

They stood there in silence for a long time, long enough that he gave up on Krum taking him to see the dragons, of continuing whatever they were doing. But Krum reached out and pulled him close, "I have more experience here Dray-co, why don't you just let me decide what is okay or not."

He glanced anxiously at Krum's friends, "I'm not… I don't want them to see what we do. It's…"

Krum chuckled at that, "Virgins, always the same." He took his wrist and pulled him towards the others, "What do you think I'm gonna do Draco, I'm only touching you a little bit. You need to not be so…" He paused as if he was struggling with the word in English and frowned, "Not so uptight. Okay?"

He nodded and looked away shyly, "When can… when I can I see you alone?"

He was rewarded with a real grin, "So eager." Krum gave the other boys a look that Draco couldn't read and then he found himself being dragged into the woods. "Come on Draco, let me show you the dragons."

Though he wasn't looking at him he smiled, glad that he had gotten through to him, and he tried to keep track of where they were going. Maybe he could bring Blaise back later and show him too. They were moving almost too fast for Draco to keep up, Krum's long stride moving him through the forest as a fast clip.

They spilled into a small clearing, and suddenly over the hedges Draco could see the dragons. He smothered a gasp at how close they were, even though he could see that they were tethered and when Krum pulled him back against his body he let him, staring at the beasts. There were four of them, of course, and he stepped forward wanting to see more but Krum pulled him back.

He spoke against his ear, "That's far enough. They are dangerous."

"Yes." He tilted his head up to ask a question but Krum took it as an invitation for a kiss and he found his mouth pressed forcefully open, Krum's tongue rubbing against his own. He reached up to grab at Krum's arm, trying to hold him there as he pressed up on his tip toes to meet the kiss. He didn't mind as a hand slipped down his pants, in fact he leaned back more to give him access.

It felt good, very good, when there was suddenly a roar from the field in front of them, the Dragon closest to them letting out a roar loud enough to shake the ground and fire flared up over them. Draco pulled away with a shriek, frightened by the proximity to the creatures, but Krum's hand slapped over his mouth. "Shhh, you must be quiet."

He waited a moment before he moved his hand and Draco pulled away, no longer interested in seeing the dragons, not when it sunk in how dangerous they really were, how very close they were to them. "I want to go back."

"We're in the middle of something."

"I want to go back."

Krum's face hardened and he pulled Draco back against him in a rough tug, "You stay put Dray-co, we're in the middle of something."

The hands weren't gentle anymore as they reached for Draco's pants and when he fumbled with the button finally just yanked them, snapping the button off and shoving them down Draco's thighs. He tried to twist in the grip, but was unable to get much leverage, though his pants tangled in his legs enough that the movements made him lose balance and Krum let him tumble to the ground.

"There." Krum was behind him, tugging at his pants until they pulled off his legs. Krum must have been kneeling and he felt his legs pushed apart. He tried to get up but Krum slammed a hand down between his shoulders, pressing him to the ground. "Relax Draco, you asked for this."

"No, no, stop." He pressed his hands into the ground, trying to push himself up but Krum was strong and when his whole body pressed over his back he let out a frightened sound. "No, please."

"I'm not going to hurt you Dray-co, you already know that. Relax and this will feel good." He could hear a shuffling that sounded like Krum slipping out of his own pants. "You wanted this, you came out into the woods knowing what this was."

"I don't want this, Krum, please."

He scrambled at the ground but froze when his underwear was pulled down, whimpering as it left him half naked in the woods, the frightening dragons too close for him to forget about. "Please don't hurt me."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" There was humor in his voice and he pressed over Draco to lay a few soft kisses along his neck, and after a few moments Draco did start to relax. He remembered how good it had felt for Krum to touch him, and he didn't know for sure why he was protesting so much. True, he didn't want his first time to be in the woods like this, but Krum had been right about making him feel good.

He stopped struggling, and held still, focusing on the hands that were running down his stomach, fingers that were trailing over his cock, making it twitch and grow hard despite his fear. Krum made a sound of approval, "Yes Dray-co, that's a good boy. I'll make you feel good."

The hands were insistent against his thighs, pressing them further apart and he shuffled, complying, even though it felt uncomfortable, his knees digging into the ground. He wasn't really happy, and he wanted to tell him to stop but he didn't want Krum to leave. Didn't want this to be over and he knew if he told him to stop that he wouldn't try again.

His thoughts were broken up as suddenly there was a thick finger pressing against his ass, and it bothered him that Krum seemed to have lube. Had he planned on meeting Draco out here and having sex, for them to have a quickie in the woods?

"Krum, I'm not sure I-" His words broke off into a pained sound as suddenly there were two fingers pressing inside him and it was too much, it hurt and he tried to pull away. "That hurts!"

"Because you aren't relaxing. Relax and it will feel good Dray-co." The hand on his hip was rough, painful, and he felt tears starting to press against his eyes.

"This doesn't feel good."

The fingers were gone and he started to relax but then something bigger was pressing at him, and he screamed as Krum's dick was pushing its way in, not at all prepared for something so big, though it was quickly muffled by one of Krum's hands covering his mouth, silencing him.

It hurt and he couldn't stop the tears now, not as Krum nuzzled against his neck, "Relax Dray-co, this will feel good if you relax." When his body stayed tense Krum scoffed, "I thought you were a man Dray-co, if you're just a little boy that can't handle it…"

Despite the pain he bristled at the insinuation and snarled out, "I am a man." Krum chuckled, but he wasn't moving, holding still while Draco adjusted to the length in him, while he tried to spread his legs more to ease the burn.

Krum's voice was soft at that, approving, "That's a good boy Draco, that's all I'm asking. Be what I need."

He really did try to, because Krum's voice was soothing and he _did_ want to please him, but when Krum started to move it didn't feel good. Not at all. He pressed his eyes closed hard, trying to stop the tears and grit his teeth while Krum moved. Krum's hand slid down his stomach after a while, trailing down his dick, but drifted away with an annoyed sound when it became obvious that Draco wasn't hard. It hurt too much, and Krum's hand felt good but every time he thrust in the pain was all he could center on.

He turned his head trying to see Krum, but could just barely glance at him, and he was embarrassed that he wasn't hard, that he had annoyed the other boy, "I'm… I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dray-co, you're so tiny, it was bound to hurt the first time. Next time will be better."

The words were comforting in a way, that Krum wasn't mad at him that he couldn't do this right, that… that there would be a next time. He nodded though he wasn't sure Krum could tell, "I'll be better next time."

Something about that, the submissive eager tone and Krum grabbed onto his hips, a few ragged thrusts that made Draco bury his face in his own arm to keep quiet, and the other boy grunted as he came, thrusting a few more times before abruptly pulling out, making Draco whimper at the sharp pain.

"You're bleeding, I'm going to do a spell." It was almost startling as the spell hit him, and he still hurt but there wasn't the sharp burning pain anymore, it was more of an achiness. The smarter part of his brain, the one that wasn't dazed by the pain and what was quickly becoming an infatuation with Krum, wondered why Krum knew that spell, and why he knew it so well.

It took him a moment to make him realized that Krum was trying to help him to his feet and he moved shakily, letting Krum pull his pants up for him, helping him to buckle them, and he could only stare up at him with big eyes as it sunk in that he had just lost his virginity, that he had let himself be taken on his hands and knees on the forest floor like an animal. He stared and Krum and willed him to say _something_, something that would let him know this meant something to the other boy. "Krum?"

Krum raised his hand to touch Draco's face, "Are you alright?"

Draco nodded, though he could feel tears pressing for some reason, maybe it had to do with Krum's derisive tone. He stared at him for a long time and then looked down and mumbled out, "I saw you… I saw you with Granger…"

Krum laughed abruptly at that, "Oh Draco, you were jealous?" His voice softened, somehow warmer. "Were you jealous of me touching her?"

Just remembering the way Krum held her hand, kissed it, he could feel his heart rate speed up and he couldn't keep the anger off his face. "She's just… she's just a mudblood."

Fingers were run though his hair casually, affectionately, "Appearances Draco, you understand that, yes? I'm sure your father has told you who is appropriate to be seen with and who is not?"

"He thought I should be friends with you." Krum went stock still for a moment before his body shook and Draco realized he was laughing at him and he snapped out, "What?"

He waved his hand at Draco's disheveled appearance, "Not what he had in mind, I'm sure."

He hadn't thought about that and blushed, "He'll be.. he'll be pleased that we are friends." He forcefully tried to drop the subject, he didn't want to talk about his father. Instead he asked the question on the tip of his tongue, "So you aren't… it's just for appearances? You aren't… do you like her?"

"I like you Dray-co."

He smiled at that, oblivious that Krum hadn't answered the question and let Krum pull him back towards the others, not caring that he was sure they knew what Krum had been up to with him. He wouldn't let himself be embarrassed about Krum choosing him. His hand slid up to his neck, hand covering where he was sure there was a hickey. When he got back he would talk to Blaise and Pansy, since he had proof now that Krum really did like him.

They reached the clearing and Krum reached out to touch his arm before nodding towards the castle, "It was good seeing you Draco. See you again soon." It was obviously a dismissal, a rather abrupt one, but Draco knew he had to get back to classes anyways… in fact he was probably already late so he haltingly nodded, heading towards the castle. He turned, planning on saying good bye to Krum, but the other boy was already laughing with his friends, not paying him any attention. His shoulders stiffened a little at that but he turned without a word, pushing down his doubt. Everything felt… this time his hand slid over the hickey self-consciously, maybe… maybe he wouldn't tell Blaise and Pansy. He didn't want to give them the wrong idea.


	8. Hey, It's Harry Potter

Draco slipped into class sheepishly, not meeting the professor's eyes as he mumbled an apology. He slid into his seat next to Blaise, his hand briefly coming up to his neck where the mark was, even though he had already hid it with a glamour.

As soon as the professor went back to teaching Blaise leaned over, "Where the hell were you?"

He would be offended at the tone if there wasn't so much worry in it. He kept his eyes forward, trying not to give anything away. He had been so sure that he could rub it in Blaise's face that Krum did want a relationship with him, but something in his gut just didn't think he should. He shook his head a little and gave him a partial truth, "The first task is dragons. Krum took me to see them."

Blaise's lips pressed together, suspicious. His eyes went to where Draco was touching his neck and Draco quickly dropped his hand, praying his glamour would hold. "That's it? He just showed you the dragons?"

"Yea." He gave Blaise a scornful look, "I told you him and I were friends." He realized something, "You're not going to ask about the Dragons?"

Blaise shrugged indifferently, eyes on the front of the room, "I'd already heard."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You've been distracted, disappearing to go off who knows where. Must have slipped my mind."

He had no doubt that was a deliberate jab at him, though he wondered why Blaise wouldn't have wanted him to go searching for Dragons but he shook it off, it didn't matter. He forced his attention back to class, though he shifted uncomfortably on his chair. He saw Blaise watching him and forced himself to sit still, though Krum's spell had taken away most of the pain he was still sore.

Things were still strained between them, Blaise sat with him in class and talked to him but there was something wary in his voice, tense, and all it did was make Draco want to put distance between them. He'd spent enough of his life feeling like someone was disappointed in him, he didn't need it from his friend too.

* * *

By dinner he had nearly forgotten his unease about Krum, he did know that he liked the attention and even though there was some awkwardness, he wanted the good parts, wanted to just get away from Blaise and his disapproval.

He headed towards the Durmstrang table, only to come up short when he realized there was someone tucked against Krum's side already. His arm around her shoulders, in a gentle way that it never landed around Draco's. She turned her head a bit to Krum, smiling at him and Krum returned it and all Draco could do was stare.

He was frozen in the spot until Krum glanced up and scowled at him, giving him a quick shake of his head. After a moment he realized how obvious he looked and spun on heel to head back to the Slytherin table only to run straight into someone.

"Hey!" An arm reached out to grab his shirt, and kept him from falling back on his ass, and it only took a moment for his brain to register it was Harry Potter. He nearly snarled out, "Get your hands off of me!"

Harry did just that, chuckling, "Sorry Malfoy, next time I'll be more than happy to let you fall." Green eyes flicked over to where Draco had been heading and Harry raised an eyebrow, "Not sitting with your friends in Durmstrang today Malfoy?"

He moved around him huffily and answered back over his shoulder, "Just leave me alone Potter."

Something like a chuckle came from Harry and he dryly answered, "Does it have something to do with being displaced by Hermione?"

His shoulders tensed, Potter couldn't possibly know what him and Krum had been doing and he forced himself to relax as he didn't answer, heading back towards his own table. He didn't get what Potter was after, but contented himself with realizing that Potter was only attempting to rattle him. He didn't know anything.

Blaise was another story, and he found he couldn't meet his eyes as he sunk into his seat next to him. Blaise let it go for a few minutes but when it became obvious that Draco wasn't going to say anything he offered, "Change of plans?"

He poked at his food, "I already saw Krum twice today, maybe I just want to spend time here."

"Of course." He chuckled, "By the way… your glamour wore off."

His hand flew to his neck, face shocked. "I don't get… how did it get removed?" He hadn't done a counter spell, someone would have had to touch him to even try it and nobody had been near him. With clarity his eyes flew over to the Gryffindor table to find Potter watching him, eyes laughing as he touched his own neck and winked at him.

"Oi! I hate him!"

"Just took you to see the dragons did he?" The tone was too self-satisfied and Draco couldn't help his knee jerk reaction.

"You aren't my father!" He dropped his fork and glared at Blaise who at least had the decency to look scolded. A few people looked at him and he lowered his voice, no less forceful though, "I'm not a child that needs your permission Blaise, this is none of your business."

He had started to look sympathetic but at that it was gone, replaced by a hot anger, "Are you joking? None of my business? Don't you remember me _saving_ you from him in the library, of keeping him from manhandling you in the hall?"

He tugged at his sleeve, not sure what to say to that. "I think… it was all just a misunderstanding."

"The fear on your face was not…" Blaise trailed off and shook his head, coming to a decision. "You're right, it's… none of my business."

He wasn't sure he could trust that but Blaise looked fairly resigned and he didn't know why that made him anxious. He nodded and tried to put real feeling into the words, "Thank you."

He shook his head again, harder, as he placed down his fork and rocked to his feet. "We'll see if you still thank me Draco, we'll see."

* * *

On the way to class he could sense someone pacing him, and he hoped it was Krum but the steps were too light. When Potter finally caught up, falling into step next to him he rolled his eyes, his only acknowledgement.

"So I saw you watching Mione and Krum."

"Leave me alone Potter."

"You looked jealous." Draco didn't know why Potter was even talking to him and he picked up his speed, hoping to dissuade him. He wasn't in the mood to argue, to fight, not when he was sore and tired. When he didn't answer Potter continued as if he had, "The question is, what it jealous of Krum or jealous of Mione?"

He hadn't planned to give him anything but couldn't resist at that, looking up to snap, "Like I would want to be with that mudblood!"

To his surprise Harry ignored the word and gave a chuckle, "So it's Krum that you are pining after then, is it? Ron was right about you."

"Krum and I are just friends!"

Harry reached out to grab his arm and swung him around to face him, "I saw you going into the woods with him yesterday, you planning something about the tournament."

His answer was slow as he shook himself out of the idea that Potter might have seen him, "Did you… how much did you see?"

Harry's eyes glanced up to the hickey and back to Draco's face and there was a strange look, "Enough to know I didn't want to see more." He stepped closer, face inches from Draco's, "Kind of crappy, you sleeping with someone's boyfriend."

"I'm not…" His eyes went wide and he couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, "He's… he's actually _dating_ her?"

"Of course." He was watching Draco carefully and his voice came out softer, "They are always together, you had to have known that."

He felt like he had been punched, and his face must have shown it because Harry suddenly looked unsure, hostility easing off. He quickly rubbed at his eyes, willing himself not to cry. Harry seemed to be waiting for something and all he could do was shake his head, meaning to insult him but all that came out was, "I didn't know that. Krum said…" Abruptly he straightened and his voice came out thick with holding back tears, "It doesn't matter, Krum and I are just… just friends."

Harry shrugged at that, leaning against the wall, and looked like he was thinking. "Of course, I always cry when my friends date someone too."

"I'm not crying!" They reached the classroom and Draco gave Harry the best glare he could and headed in, struggling to compose himself.

Harry didn't let it go and reached out to touch his arm, "Malfoy-"

"Don't touch me!"

His hand jerked away at the tone and the anger was back as he headed off to the other Gryffindors, leaving Malfoy there grinding his back teeth to help control his temper. When he felt like he could move without losing it he headed towards his spot, noticing a little late that both Blaise and Pansy were missing. He sat where he normally sat, frowning at the empty spot next to him.

* * *

Blaise never showed up to class which left Draco heading back to the dorms by himself, wondering if he had missed something. He was heading back at a fast clip when he passed a hallway, realizing there was some kind of commotion and unable to resist his curiosity he headed towards it.

"Dray-co!" He couldn't help the cringe as Krum saw him and headed towards him and uncaring of how it looked he took a few steps back, trying to keep him from reaching him. Krum paused, frowning, "I was looking for you Dray-co."

He shook his head and started to turn, he wouldn't do this, a glance around told him that there were more than just Durmstrang students, which made him feel better, but he still wasn't sure what the other would do. "I'm busy."

Krum's stride was longer than Draco's and he caught up in a few steps, grabbing his arm hard enough to bruise, stopping him dead in his tracks, "Too busy for me?"

"Just… just too busy."

"Off to visit your _friend_ in the medical room?"

"No I'm…" The words sunk in and he frowned, "Visit who?"

Krum smirked at that, "You don't know. Your friend. Zaaa-bini."

Confusion made him ease his stance, letting Krum pull him closer. "Blaise is hurt?"

There was a chuckle, "He told me that I wasn't allowed to see you. I told him what I thought of that. Nothing serious, I'm sure he'll be fine in a few days."

"You… you _hurt_ him?" He tugged at his arm, "How could you? I need to… I need to go see him."

"He's fine." He pulled him close until he was up against his body, "Do you think I should stay away from you Dray-co?"

He wasn't sure what he was going to say but was saved as he was nearly shoved backwards, stumbling, as Krum turned quickly and moved away. He wasn't sure what had happened for a moment until he saw Krum wrap an arm around Hermione's shoulder, pulling her away from the crowd. She was smiling up at him, looking so relaxed that Draco was sure in that moment that Krum didn't treat her the way he was being treated.

For a brief moment he thought about confronting him, telling Granger that Krum had sex with him… but for some reason he was ashamed to admit it. He shook out of it though as it occurred to him that Blaise was injured because of him. He quickly headed towards Pomphreys at a fast clip.

* * *

He edged into the room, eyes landing on Blaise and Pansy and he realized why they hadn't been in class. He wasn't sure what his reception would be, not when it was his fault Blaise was hurt but he knew he should at least go see him. The thought of apologizing crossed his mind but he dismissed it.

"Blaise?"

Pansy turned to look at him, and she had obviously been crying. "Draco, you're alright?"

He tilted his head, "Yes… why wouldn't I be?" He finally got up the nerve to meet Blaise's eyes and he wouldn't admit how relieved he was when there was no anger. "Blaise, what… what happened?"

When he turned a bit and now Draco could see that the side of Blaise's face was bruised and that his arm was in a sling. "After I ran into Krum, I figured he would go see you."

He shook his head and asked again, "What happened?"

Blaise gave him a sheepish grin, "I guess I should have minded my own business."

Pansy's voice was sharp, "Blaise…" He glanced to her and then away and it was Pansy that looked up to Draco, eyes serious. "Do you see now Draco? He's dangerous."

He nodded automatically even though he wasn't sure he believed it, not when he could still feel Krum's hands on him, still wanted it. He frowned, "I'm… I'm sorry that you got hurt." It slipped through his lips despite his reluctance to say so and he turned to go, feeling like he didn't deserve to be there. Not when Blaise was hurt to protect him and he couldn't promise he wouldn't go to Krum again. They didn't stop him.


	9. He's in too Deep

Part of Draco wanted to go and confront Krum about what he did to Blaise, but a bigger part of him wasn't entirely sure what would happen if he was alone with the other boy. He wanted to keep his promise to Blaise, wanted to move on, but already he missed him.

By the next day Blaise was still out and Draco found himself sitting alone at the Slytherin table. He tried to shoot a discrete glance at Krum, startled when he caught him looking, and Krum nodded at the empty seat next to him. He looked away quickly, pretending like he hadn't noticed.

His body felt too tense while he filled a plate, even though he didn't feel like eating, he wanted to keep up appearances. He didn't want Krum to think that he had any kind of effect on him. He wished he wasn't sitting alone, it made him feel vulnerable, so he was relieved when someone slid into the seat next to him.

He couldn't help but smile as he turned, only to have it slide off his face as he realized it was Harry. He couldn't muster up the energy to get angry and only poked at his food. "What do you want?"

"Hermione isn't sitting with Krum, isn't that your opening?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." As an afterthought he glared, "Go away."

He ignored him and got his own food, "I'm the one that got between Krum and Blaise, did you know that?"

He didn't but he shrugged, "It doesn't matter." He glanced at Harry and for a moment caught the worry on his face but the other boy hid it quickly.

"He tried to sleep with one of the Gryffindor boys today, pulled him into a hallway and asked him to go out to the woods with him."

At that he couldn't help look up at Krum to see what he was doing, surprised to find him watching Harry. His stomach twisted oddly and there was a tremor in his voice, "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Why are you-"

"He isn't sleeping with Hermione – he told her if you care for someone you don't rush it."

It was like a knife twisting in his stomach as the implication sunk in and he looked to Krum again, knowing his face showed hurt. He pushed it down though and gave Harry the blankest look he could, "That's not… not true." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter anyways. I'm not doing anything with him."

"If you say so. I know what I saw."

"Why do you even care?"

"He's dating one of my best friends and he is cheating on her." There was a long pause and his voice came out amused, "Did you think it's because I care about what happens to you?"

"No." He had though, had misinterpreted it as the Golden Boy trying to save him and he was flustered. "Of course not. I don't need any saving."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that but dug into his food, "Okay. How about you just stay away from him though."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm saying you should stay away from Hermione's boyfriend."

He was at a complete loss as to what to say to that and instead looked to Krum, giving him what he was sure was a lost look and was startled when it made Krum rise to his feet and head towards them. He didn't know what to do, but watched Harry casually push his food forward and stand up to face him.

"Viktor." Harry gave him a grin that made him look infuriated, "See you tomorrow at the first event."

Harry shoved past him despite that he was smaller and Draco watched him go, abruptly turning the gaze to Viktor, not sure why he was suddenly afraid. When he met his eyes he looked away, "Krum."

"Dray-co, you're too busy for me but you have time for him?"

"No, I didn't…" He rolled his shoulders as Krum crowded into his space. "He was just… just threatening me."

Krum crossed his arms, "You don't need to be afraid of him. I can protect you." He glanced around and Draco noticed he lingered on the Gryffindor table and finally looked back, "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"I'm…" He struggled for a moment but it didn't matter because Krum grabbed his arm and yanked him out of his seat, nearly dragging him out of the Great Hall. He threw a few more glances towards the Gryffindor table and with a jolt he realized he must have been making sure that Hermione wasn't there.

"Stop." He tugged his arm, "Please, stop."

"I won't be ignored Dray-co."

He looked around for help but there was none and they were through the door before he could say anything else. The fear he had felt before spiked, but that was ridiculous and he tried to calm himself, "I just… can we … where are we going?"

"For a walk Dray-co, pay attention."

They were moving a clip fast enough to make Draco have to jog to keep up, and they appeared to be heading towards the temporary dorms for the Durmstrang boys. He didn't like that, at least when they were in common areas they weren't alone, the thought of what would happen alone in Krum's room with no one to step in made him nervous and his voice shook. "Krum, please…"

Something in the tone made him slow and he did stop, turning to press Draco against the wall so he could take a good look at him. He had a stern look but it slowly mellowed out until he looked friendly and the sharp tone was gone. "Dray-co, what's wrong?" His hand came up to trail across his cheek and he smiled, "Don't you like me?"

He was nodding before he really realized it and he tentatively reached up one hand to touch Krum's arm. "Yes, I just…" He shifted uneasily, "I've heard that you… and with the mudblood…"

"Appearances Draco, we talked about that, remember?" His tone was scolding and Draco flushed, looking away.

"I know… I'm sorry." Viktor was shaking his head though, looking disappointed, and Draco scrambled to make it better. "It's just hard to see you with her. I'm…" At that it appeared there was some interest on Krum's face and instantly Draco wanted more of it so he leaned forward against his body and lowered his voice, "I'm jealous."

"You shouldn't be jealous Dray-co." He backed him further down the hallway and pressed into his space. "You know that I want you, why don't you let me show you?"

His breathing sped up, as one large hand slid over his shoulder and down his chest, making him tremble. "Here?"

Krum tilted his head, "Would you rather go back to my room?"

"Yes." With Krum touching him softly it was easy to agree, to seem like it was a good idea. Krum wasn't moving though, except for his hand reaching the top of Draco's pants, sliding a finger underneath the edge and after a moment Draco mumbled out, "Please?"

He was vaguely aware of how desperate he sounded, and wondered how in such a short period of time Krum had changed his mind but it didn't matter because his head was tilted back and he was being kissed. His head bumped back against the wall with the force and he opened his mouth quickly, moaning as Krum's tongue dominated his.

When he pulled back he tried to follow but instead Krum started moving, tugging him along. He followed easily and they were almost to the entrance when someone sidled up to the other side of Draco, making him startle and press against Krum. Krum only grinned though, "Alek."

He didn't offer to introduce Draco and the other boy followed them closely. Draco tried to look at him, to say something, but Krum made an annoyed sound and yanked him to face forward. They passed other boys in the common room and Krum's grip got painfully tight until they passed and before he knew it they were at a door, which Krum pushed open without any hesitation.

"Here we are."

As soon as the door closed Krum wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him tight against him, claiming his mouth hard enough that he nearly forgot about the other person in the room. At least until someone was suddenly pressed against his back, pressing him in tighter against Krum.

He protested against Krum's mouth but he wasn't released, and started to struggle when hands slid across his stomach and he knew they weren't Krum's. He tried wiggling but was only held tighter and finally in desperation he bit down on Krum's tongue, startled by how quickly he was released.

He didn't go far though, as soon as Krum let him go the other boy moved, grabbing both of Draco's wrists and crossing them over his own chest from behind, leaving him held tightly against the other boy's chest.

He was panting heavily, scared and watched Krum lower his hand from his mouth and look at it, his heart racing when he saw blood. He looked infuriated as he stepped forward, reaching him in two quick steps. "What the hell Dray-co!" Without hesitation he struck him, Draco crying out when the slap caught him across the face hard enough to snap his head to the side.

"Hey!" It was pathetic sounding, but he honestly was so surprised that he didn't know what to say. His cheek was stinging and he couldn't even raise a hand to it, still pinned against the other boy. He flinched when Krum moved forward again and whimpered out, "Please let me go."

"No." There were no appeasing words, not attempt to make it up to him and Krum grabbed his hair hard. "Enough of playing hard to get… of playing these games Dray-co… nobody likes a tease."

He was kissing him again and Draco was too afraid to tell him to stop, even when Krum reached for his pants. When he finally did pull back enough to talk he managed to gasp out, "Wait… please…" The other boy's grip on his wrists was becoming painful and he squeaked out, "Who is this? Why is he here?"

"I'm proud of you Draco, you're so pretty… yes?" He held his chin to tilt his head up and meet his eyes, "Why wouldn't I want to share you?"

"_Share me?"_

It was like everything came to a stop as Draco suddenly really understood what Krum was saying and he felt tears pressing against hi eyes. "This isn't what I wanted."

"Maybe I should go?" Alek sounded hesitant but Krum only threw him a dirty look.

"No, it's fine." He turned cold eyes on Draco, "You're embarrassing me."

His mouth opened and closed a few times, too shocked to even say anything. It seemed surreal and he finally centered on one part, "I'm embarrassing you?"

"I thought you were a man, not a scared little boy."

He had tried that before, but Draco was starting to catch up and managed, "I don't want to be with him… I didn't… I don't want that."

"But you want me, don't you Dray-co?"

He couldn't lie, "Yes."

The hands on him softened, Krum meeting his eyes with an earnest look, "Then relax, you'll like this."

"No."

"Dray-co, relax." He trailed a hand down Draco's chest, "We aren't going to hurt you, this is going to feel good."

"Krum… please." He could clearly see that Krum wasn't swayed by his begging, so he struggled to look up to the other boy, his voice small, "Please."

Alek watched him for a moment and tilted his glance up to Krum, "You sure that he wants to do this?"

"I told you he would protest, you didn't have a problem."

"You said protest not… refuse."

There was a tense moment and when Krum didn't respond the other boy let Draco go and he scrambled towards the door. Krum grabbed his wrist as he tried to run by and yanked him backwards. "Drayco-" He fought hard against the grip and Krum let him go so suddenly he fell backwards, skidding across the floor. "Fine, I will find someone else." Draco stared at him until Krum snapped, "So go, we're done."

"Done?" He didn't move, his stomach twisting painfully.

"Done. I thought we had something Drayco, but I guess not." He grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to his feet, carelessly shoving him towards the door.

He took a few steps towards the door, conflicted as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. It was an out and he should take it but he wasn't sure why he was hesitating. "We have something…" He glanced between them, and when his voice came out it was weak, small, "What… what did you want me to do?"

The look on Krum's face scared him, he wasn't so far gone that he didn't recognize the triumph, he knew it had been on his own enough when he had managed to get his way. It should have been enough to send him on his way but he stayed where he was, something keeping his feet rooted to the spot.

Krum shook his head though, "Go, I've had enough games Dray-co."

"I just…" He held his arm tightly with one hand and darted glances towards the other boy, "You want someone else?"

"I want someone that will listen. Go." He pushed Draco towards the door until he started to drag his feet, forcing him to stop. "Yes?"

"I don't want to go." He cringed at the words, not sure he believed them but they spilled out before he could stop.

"You'll listen?"

He was nodding, moving into Krum's space, "Yes."

"Good." He was suddenly spun so he was facing the other boy and Krum pulled him back against his body until Draco could feel something hard pressing against him and he made a nervous sound as he faced the other boy. There might have some kind of signal from Krum because the other boy was in his space, grabbing his hair and kissing him. He didn't kiss like Krum and it made Draco press backwards, feeling violated.

It didn't last long though, Krum deftly unbuttoned his pants and was pushing them down, abrupt given what was going on. He wasn't hard, he wasn't even really turned on given the stress and his uncertainty but Krum's hand slid over him and when he closed his eyes he could almost pretend there was no one else there. Almost.

It was Krum's voice in his ear though, "That's my boy." That was enough to make Draco feel warm a little, relax back against Krum. "You want me to be happy don't you?"

"Yes." Things were falling into place now, the touch was familiar and his breathing sped up as Krum touched him. He kept his eyes squeezed shut though, especially when he felt a warm body in front of him, when he was pressed between them and it was harder to deny that one of them wasn't Krum. He tilted his head back until he found Krum's lips and sighed against them, "Viktor."

"I'm right here Drayco." He fisted his hair and held him still, but the next words were directed to the other boy, "Do you want to fuck him or use his mouth?"

It was like cold water had been thrown on him, but before he could do anything Krum's door flung open, startling them all. The boy's eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline before a bark of laughter made its way out. "You weren't kidding."

Draco scrambled to try to right himself, to cover himself, but the way the other two boys held him made it impossible and he couldn't help the whimper that escaped, feeling helpless and vulnerable. Viktor did shift his weight though, blocking him from view. "What?" He was obviously angry and the amusement slid off the other boy's face quickly. "Karkaroff needs to see you." He looked apologetic, "Immediately."

Krum's mouth twisted into a grimace and he looked down at Draco, regret clear on his face. "Drayco, I need to go. You will come back later tonight, yes?"

He finally was let go long enough that he could fix his clothes and he didn't know if Krum was telling him or asking him but he nodded, relieved that he was going to get to leave. He knew he shouldn't feel like that, Krum liked him and he had feelings for him, but all he wanted was to get out.

"Yes?" The word was sharper and he realized Krum didn't like that he hadn't verbally answered.

He swallowed hard, gaze shifting between them before he looked down, "Yes."

Once he had his confirmation his attention turned completely from Draco, leaving him to let himself out. He did so without looking back, feeling queasy and not quite understanding what was going on. What he was doing. He made it down two hallways before there was the telltale sign of tears, even though he struggled to stop them.

He headed straight for his dorm, bypassing his friends and heading straight for the showers. He wanted to wash away the tears and he felt… dirty. Krum wasn't worth this, and he shuddered to think what he almost did, what he had almost let him do. He would not go back later that night, Krum had caught him off guard, surprised him, and he had not handled it like he had hoped. Blaise and Pansy were right, Krum was dangerous, he really understood that now and he would stay away. He very carefully ignored the voice that reminded him how angry Krum would be if he didn't show up. Maybe… maybe he would just go to let him know they were done. He must have been giving off the wrong signals, must have made the other boy think that was what he wanted. He uneasily shifted his weight, maybe if he explained to Krum that he wasn't into that, that he didn't want to be with anyone else he would understand. In fact, he was sure he would.


	10. Well

Three times on the way to the Durmstrang dorms Draco changed his mind and turned around, only to head back. He was aware that he was getting odd looks but he couldn't be bothered to care, too much already on his mind. His hand hovered over the entrance, and between worrying about if Krum would insist on the other by being there, if he was really interested in the other, somehow… somehow Harry Potter was forefront in his mind too.

The other had been watching him at dinner, he knew. When he looked one way he caught Krum's eyes on him, making him flush, the other way intense green eyes made him shift, uncomfortable. Somehow he felt like Potter knew what he had almost done, and he hadn't been able to bring himself to meet his eyes.

Lost in thought he leaned forward and placed one hand on the door, leaning his weight on it. He didn't want to believe him, but honesty had always been one of Potter's shortcomings and he didn't know what to make of it. If he asked Krum he was sure the other boy would be angry, and he didn't want that… his ruminations were broken into when the door opened and tumbled forwards, landing in an undignified heap on the floor.

That was not the entrance he wanted to make and he climbed to his feet amongst laughter, glancing around. He didn't see Krum, which was just awkward, but he did see Alek. His eyes landed on him and he watched the other boy's lip curl up into a smile, and he realized what it must look like to him. Alek approached him like it was something normal, and he couldn't help shrink back a little.

It didn't dissuade him and Alek reached him, sizing him up with a look before grabbing his elbow and pulling him towards the rooms. He wanted to say something, to protest, to try to explain but it felt surreal and all he could do was be tugged along. They stopped in front of a door, and it could be Krum's, Draco hadn't exactly been paying attention the last time.

When the door opened it took Draco a moment, Krum looked like he had never seen him before. Stressed out, rumpled like he had just gotten out of bed, a soft countenance to the rough exterior he usually saw. He felt his own face soften in response, leaning into Krum's space but it was short lived. As soon as Krum saw who was there he threw an agitated glance at Alek but was smiling by the time he looked at Draco. "You came back."

"I just want to…" He was nudged forward by Alek and moved a little, frowning, "I just want to talk. To explain what happened."

"Inside Drayco, come inside and we can talk."

It seemed like a bad idea, but something had changed when Draco saw him that way, he had been almost … approachable, safe. So he moved forward with only a little trepidation and ignored when Alek crowding against his back, pushing him into the room. He couldn't help look up, and give Viktor a smile, "Were you sleeping?"

Viktor raised an eyebrow at him, like he saw something that he hadn't before. "It had been a long day Drayco, stressful."

It was an opening even if Draco didn't see it, and he fell for it, automatically taking a few steps forward and reaching out to touch Krum's chest. "Can I… you have the first task tomorrow, you should be relaxing."

He tilted his head like he was considering it, "Well… you'll help me relax, won't you Drayco?" He reached up and stroked his face, "You want me to be safe, yes?"

Nodding he let Viktor pull him in the room, taking a quick glance at Alek following him and pushing the door shut. He started moving forward but a quick shake of Viktor's head and he stopped, moving back to lean against the door.

Draco realized what he was doing and straightened his back, trying to remember why he was there. "No, I just…" He trailed off as Krum leaned down to claim his lips, silencing his complaint with a talented tongue and Draco simply gave in. He leaned into Krum, pressing up on his tip toes to push them more firmly together, sighing when a large arm wrapped itself around his waist to hold him there.

At any moment he expected Alek to come forward and he would be protest but there was just Krum. A knee eased between his thighs and he shifted his weight to give Krum more room, whimpering when Krum pulled back from the kiss. He tried to move in again, desperately trying to kiss him again. A hand on his shoulder pressed him down off the balls of his feet, holding him there. "Eager."

Krum reached out and Draco expected to be handled roughly, and couldn't manage to suppress a cringe, but he only took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. Krum reached for his shirt tugging at it and Draco raised his arms, feeling a bit childish at letting Krum undress him. It didn't last as Krum followed suit, and Draco's breathing sped up a bit at the expanse of skin in front of him.

He reached out, trailing his fingers across his skin like Krum had done to him earlier, leaning his lower body against Krum, nearly grinding against his leg. This… this was what he had felt the few times Krum had held him gently, made him feel like he was worth something, and all thoughts of protest fled his mind. Blunt fingers yanked at his pants, snapping the button off, startling him as it skittered noisily across the floor. The sudden show of violence startled him a little, but it also hit somewhere lower, and a moan made its way out of his mouth.

"You like that Drayco?" Another sharp tug brought them closer to the bed and the gentleness was wearing away like the mask it was but a hand slid down his pants and it made him forget that Krum was grabbing his arm hard enough to bruise.

"Yes."

"Show me." He pressed his shoulders down, a clear message, but Draco fought it as he glanced at Alek watching them with a fairly obvious erection.

"Alone. I will… but alone."

"No." The push was harder, insistent but he resisted.

"Krum, please."

Just like that the smile slid off his face and he grabbed Draco's jaw, jerking his head up and his voice was rough, "Enough of this… playing hard to get Drayco. Time to stop being a tease, do what you say."

The fervor in his voice frightened him and he found himself sliding to his knees to appease the anger on Viktor's face, and at that Alek moved forward. Viktor grabbed him by the hair and shoved him so he twisted on his knees and was facing Alek. "Please, Viktor-"

"Just do as you're told."

He was shoved to his hands and knees but he didn't have much time before Alek grabbed him by his hair and tilted his head up, shoving his cock down Draco's throat. He sputtered, gagging, and he barely saw Krum reach out and give the other a shove. "Not so rough, he's new."

The other did ease back a little and Draco cried out, trying to pull away, stuck between the two boys. Krum held him still though, grasping his hips as he tried to wiggle away and pulling off what was left of his pants. He leaned down over him, "You want this, quit fighting."

He could feel enough against his back to realize that Krum was naked and if he wasn't so distraught over the boy he didn't even know forcing his cock across his tongue he would have been worried about Krum kneeing his legs apart. He screamed when two blunt fingers pushed into him, lubed but still painful. It was muffled though, and he had little hope of someone hearing him.

"Stop that." There was a sharp slap to his ass and Viktor's voice was scolding, "You said yes, now take it like a man."

It was all the warning he had before Krum was pressing into him and he gave up fighting to cry. The first time had been unpleasant, painful, but this was more than that. Krum was sharing him like he as a new toy, and that was almost worse than the pain. Almost.

"Merlin, where do you find them Krum?"

His only answer was a chuckle, and Draco's hips were firmly grabbed, yanking him back hard against Krum, clearly hurting him despite his scolding of Alek for doing the same. "Drayco here, Drayco found me, came to me, didn't you Drayco?"

Out of all of it what really stuck was the _them_, and what a terrible time to realize that Potter might have been right. Alek suddenly was coming, making him gag and nearly throw up, but at least he pulled back and Draco let out a sob, trying to scramble away, but Krum was still deep inside him. Krum pulled him into an upward kneel, making him keen in pain as it drove him deeper, and cupped his chin to tilt his head back.

His other hand slid down, seemingly not at all put off by Draco not being hard, as he stroked him, and pressed his lips to Draco's throat. "You're not relaxing."

"Please, please just let me go." Krum's hand stroked through his hair, a sad imitation of affection.

"It wouldn't hurt if you didn't fight me." He gave up trying to get Draco to enjoy it and instead focused on rocking his hips, heading towards his orgasm. "Maybe next time."

He was shoved to the floor carelessly and it was all he could do to keep his balance and not hit his face into the floor. It didn't last long and he felt relieved when Krum finished, grunting out his orgasm and pulling away from Draco so quickly he made him cry out.

It took a moment for Draco to pull himself together and he rocked to his knees, rubbing his arm across his face, sniffling, humiliated. Hurt, in pain. He looked around for his clothes, feeling a little disoriented. Nobody helped him, but nobody stopped him as he pulled his clothes together, shakily pulling them on.

For a moment he was startled as he saw blood running down his legs but he shook it off, pulling on his pants, helplessly whimpering as it hurt to pull them on. When he finally got to his feet he didn't see Alek and Krum was sprawled back on his bed, still naked and watching Draco.

He tried to say something but it took a few times to manage to get the words out, "Don't… don't touch me again."

Krum rolled his eyes and agilely moved to his feet, crowding Draco, and he reached out to stroke his face. "You'll learn to like it Draco, now go, I need to sleep before tomorrow."

Being casually dismissed was enough to make him angry and he shook his head, "No, no more. We're done."

Krum only gave him a cold smile and there was nothing friendly in it, "We're done when I say Draco, and I'm not done with you."

Everything about it frightened Draco, and at a loss as what to say he did turn and headed out the door, eyes on the ground and head hanging as he passed through the dorms. There may have been laughing from the other Durmstrang boys but he didn't notice, tunnel vision and all he wanted to do was get back to his dorm, his room, somewhere that was _his_.

So intent on where he was going he didn't pay attention and came around a corner, bumping into someone and making them drop their armful of books. His eyes darted up, widening when he realized it was Potter, but almost immediately they fell to the floor. He was in no shape for a fight and he was already shaking his head, "Sorry."

He tried to move around him, banking on Harry being a good guy and willing to let it go, so he didn't expect him to reach out and grab his arm, tugging him around to face him. "Malfoy?"

"I said I'm sorry, okay?"

"Are you alright?"

"What?"

Harry almost reached out to touch his chin, probably to tilt his head up, but Draco flinched hard and he relented. "You look… what happened?"

He looked down at himself, and instantly knew why Potter had asked. His pants were torn, button missing and even though Potter probably hadn't noticed it he could see blood soaking through his pants. He could only assume what his face looked like with the rough handling but he eased back, and Potter let him.

"Nothing, I'm…"

He felt Potter move suddenly but didn't know why and Harry's voice made him flinch, "Are you coming from the Durmstrang dorms?"

"No, I-"

"Even after I told you what he's doing? You still want him?"

"I'm not, I didn't…" He didn't know why he was trying to explain himself to Potter, he didn't care what he thought. He knew he wouldn't let it go that easy though so he met his eyes, preparing to say something to defend himself but Harry didn't look mad, he looked worried. "What?"

"You look scared. What happened?" He hesitated, apparently weighing his options but finally added, "A Gryffindor boy came back looking worse, when we tried to find out what happened he told us… well, are you okay?"

His stomach clenched, the idea that Harry may very well know what happened to him making him feel like he was going to be sick. It took him too long to answer and Harry's face clearly showed that he had his answer. "He's dangerous Draco. You need to stay away from him."

Draco nodded numbly and tried to move past him, "Yea, I know."

Harry flung out his arm, forcing him to stop, "I don't mean because he's dating Mione Draco, I mean he's _dangerous_."

It gave him pause, a quick flash of hope that if anyone could free him from Krum, it would be the golden child, Harry freaking Potter himself, but his pride wouldn't let him do it, wouldn't let him ask for help. "I can handle it." He wished his voice hadn't shaken so much, but he stood by his decision.

"If you need help…" He leaned all the way back out of Draco's personal space though, and left it at that as he continued on where he had been heading.

Draco watched him go before limping his way back to his dorm. He knew now, knew that Krum was dangerous and he needed to stay away from him and he would scoff at Potter's offer but something… something told him he was going to need it.


	11. First Task!

The school was in a frenzy the next morning, anxious for the first task. Draco almost slept in, and when he did finally get up he wasn't happy by what he saw in the mirror. He had thick bags under his eyes, bruises along his jaw, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. He didn't though, he pulled on his clothes systematically and headed towards breakfast, ignoring that he had a bit of a limp.

He wasn't hungry, not even a little. Everyone was already at the Great Hall besides a few stragglers and he was caught off guard when his arm was grabbed and he was yanked to a side hallway. Immediately he thought it was Krum and couldn't stop the flash of fear, a desperate whimper before he saw who it was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Harry shifted his weight a bit, making sure he wasn't blocking his escape route, something Draco took note of. "I just wanted to see how you are doing, if you're okay?"

He snapped, "I'm fine!" There wasn't much force behind the words though, and whatever he was going to add was forgotten as he realized something. "You were waiting for me?"

Harry shrugged like he was uncomfortable, "You looked rough last night, I just wanted to… ya know, see how you were doing."

They stared at each other for a long time and Draco's body slowly relaxed as he once again eyed the obvious space Potter had given him. "I'm fine." He waited for the normal resentment he felt with the other, but it never came. He glanced away, "I need to get to breakfast."

"I'll tell him to back off Draco. You don't even need to be there." He moved forward, earnest, but awkwardly stalled when it made Draco flinch. "You don't even have to ask Malfoy… just tell me not to. Tell me right now to leave you alone and I will."

He hadn't expected it and it caught him off guard. He leaned back, undecided. After the night before he didn't want to be alone with Krum, didn't want anything to do with him, except there was a sharp pull of something at that thought. He glanced up, encouraged by Potter giving him a patient look. His pride wouldn't let him be saved though and he finally spoke up, "You need to tell him to back off, to … stay away from me because he's dating your friend?"

Harry tilted his head for a moment and Draco wasn't sure he would go along with it but he finally slowly nodded, "Yes, Draco."

"Then… then I guess you do what you think you have to do."

A quick glance up and he saw a fleeting smile on Harry's face and then the other was gone, leaving him to wonder what exactly he had done. He shook his head though, taking a moment to try to calm himself before entering the great hall. It was easier than he thought, he really had no desire to look towards Krum, though when he headed towards the Slytherin table it made him nearly stumble when he saw Blaise.

Immediately he felt something like guilt settle in his stomach, and that wasn't usually something he felt. He had gone to Krum, gone there after Blaise had gotten himself injured trying to protect himself, and when he approached he couldn't help but let his eyes slide to the ground.

"Morning Draco."

"Morning Blaise." He cringed a little, he knew that Blaise would find his tone suspicious and made an effort not to sound so guilty, "Feeling better?"

"Yea… they let me out this morning… are you okay?"

He gave a nervous laugh, trying to lower the pitch. "Yea, you're the one that just got back and you're… you're worried about me?"

From the corner of his eyes he watched Blaise leaned back but he stubbornly looked down at the table and he could feel the moment he tensed. "Draco, look at me."

"Are you going to be back to the dorms today, or…"

"Look at me."

His voice had dropped low, some mix of anger and worry, and Draco finally looked at him. Blaise's face hardened instantly and he reached out for a moment before he dropped his hand. "You went back to him?"

"No, I… I wanted to tell him that he needed to leave me alone, I just…"

He trailed off when Blaise looked down at the table and found himself uneasily waiting for him to say something… anything. He shifted his weight, "Blaise?"

"I can't do this Draco, I just… I can't." He very purposely picked up his tray and Draco wanted to reach out to him, to make him stay but he was frozen to the spot. Blaise nodded like that meant something. "It's your life."

With that he left, heading towards the other side of the table and setting his tray down, making it quite obvious to anyone watching that he was angry with Draco. He reached up to touch his face self-consciously, and then pushed his food around his plate, his appetite gone.

He didn't notice the two sets of eyes on him, one from the Gryffindor table and one from the Durmstrang. Almost at the same time they turned to look at each other and Krum threw Harry a challenging look, but he only gave him a bored look in return. Krum shrugged and went back to eating and only after he was sure the other boy had lost interest did Harry look back to Draco, frustrated and worried.

* * *

Though the task wouldn't be for a few hours, students were already milling around the stadium that had been set up, trying desperately to get a peek. Draco could see the girl and Krum chatting off to the side and he intentionally looked away, ashamed to admit that it made him jealous. Cedric wasn't far away and looked he may have been trying to make his way in the conversation.

"Fascinating, yea?"

He let out an embarrassing yelp at the voice over his shoulder and glanced up to see Harry sitting on a branch leaning against the tree. He was smiling, obviously pleased with having had startled him. It made him grumpy, "Do you always spend your time just… just stalking other people?"

Harry shrugged at him and glanced back up at the others, "Good to know your opponents and all that. What are you doing watching them?"

He flushed, eyes tilting to look at Krum without his permission, and back to Potter, he wanted to say something cutting and mean but instead he only managed, "Are you ready… for the task?"

"Sure, it's just a little dragon, nothing I can't handle." His mouth quirked like he was making a joke, or found something funny, but Draco didn't know about what.

"You're cocky."

With a put on sigh Harry swung down from the tree, landing smoothly next to Draco. "Maybe. I'm right too though." Draco should be annoyed but he caught Krum looking at them, and though it was fleeting he caught the jealousy. It made a rush of pleasure go through him, happy to be doing something to hurt the other, and found himself leaning into Harry.

"Oh?"

It was short lived though, as Harry pushed off from the tree away from Draco. He had followed where Draco was looking and shook his head. "Dangerous game you're playing there Malfoy. I won't be part of it."

Harry started to move away and Draco didn't want that, part of him didn't want Viktor to see him get rejected, part of him felt somehow _safer_ when Potter was nearby. He reached out to grab at his sleeve, "No, I wasn't…"

He looked down at the hand and Draco let it fall away. "I'm not a pawn you get to play with Malfoy. I'll leave you to him."

There was a moment where it was the morning all over again, Blaise leaving him alone, but whereas he could let him leave something made him want to keep Harry there. "Don't… Don't go."

They shared a moment there until Harry eased his stance and tilted his head towards the castle, "I'm going to the library to study. You can join me."

"What are you studying for?" He knew his tone was hostile, incredulous, but he just couldn't imagine what could possibly be so important that the morning of the task he would want to study.

"Classes Draco. What else?"

"You have… you have a task for the triwizard tournament and you want to… study. Don't you care about winning?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I don't even want to be in it."

"Then why did you enter your name?"

"I didn't." He didn't wait for any other response and turned around, heading toward the castle and after a moment Draco hurried to catch up with him.

"You really didn't?" That seemed baffling for him, he knew that Harry was a glory hound and it seemed like something he would do, but Harry didn't answer and he finally gave it up, following him into the castle.

* * *

"This doesn't mean I like you." Harry only snorted at that, but Draco felt he needed to say it. "It doesn't." He sat next to him and finally felt pressured to open a book, though studying was the last thing on his mind. He tapped his foot, flipped through the pages and finally sighed dramatically.

"Do you always fidget this much?"

He narrowed his eyes at Potter, "Why am I even here. I don't like you."

"You're here because you went and got yourself in over your head." His mouth quirked and he glanced up for a moment, "And you like me a little." They went on in silence for a few moments but then Harry shifted his weight, looking like he wasn't sure about what he was going to say.

"Did you… why did you even do it Draco?" Draco looked up, at a loss for words, and Harry struggled to continue, "Why did you go to him?"

"I don't know." The words were coming out without his consent, Harry was the last person in the world he would want to confide in, but he couldn't seem to stop. He picked at the corner of the book, "I talked to him because I knew it would make my father happy if I was friends with him."

"That went well then." Harry's tone was light, but there was an underlining seriousness in it and he made a point of not looking directly at him. "Did you go to medical, get checked out?"

He slammed the book shut, the sound ringing through the room, inexplicable angry all of a sudden. He knew his voice was barely a snarl, "That's none of your business." As a side note he added, "And nothing happened."

"Okay." Potter glanced at him but then went back to what he was doing. "I was just asking. You… I think you should talk with someone." Draco was so absorbed in pretending to read his book that he didn't see the bordering on hopeful look from Harry, "You… you could talk to me if you want."

"There is nothing to talk about." He startled when Harry reached out to place a hand on his arm and his first instinct was to pull away but Potter's fingers curved slightly, covering his arm easily, and he leaned towards him.

"Harry! What are you doing?!"

They both pulled away like they had been shot, both of them flushing a little as Harry scrambled to his feet, "Mione, what-?"

"You were supposed to meet me in the Gryffindor common room to figure out how to handle the dragon." She seemed to realize for the first time who he was with and her eyes narrowed, and the hatred was different than he had ever seen. She had always disliked him, but he realized that she must know that there is something shady going on with him and Krum, how could she not? "What are you doing with _him_?"

Harry stood up, forcing her to move back and putting himself in between them. "Just doing a little studying, looking for a new perspective."

"We need to go, _now."_

She turned on heel and headed out and Harry sheepishly shrugged before picking up his books. He glanced at her to make sure she was out of hearing range before he leaned down to Draco, "I told him to leave you alone, stay safe."

It was odd for him to say when he was the one heading off to fight a dragon but he nodded dumbly, and too late managed to get out, "You too."

* * *

The task went… much as Draco would have expected. Krum did well and he couldn't help but admire the way Harry flew on his broom. He was jealous, of course, even though he was a good flier in times like this he could admit he would never be as good as Harry.

It was easy for the stress of the last few days to slip away with the excitement in the air. He tentatively sat next to Blaise on the bleachers, immensely relieved when he didn't move away. In fact it was almost like nothing had happened, there was only one tense moment when Blaise quietly asked him if he would stay away from Krum and just as quietly he agreed.

There was an after party of sorts, though the Slytherins felt a bit out of place since none of the champions were from their house. The closest was Durmstrang, their house had many affiliations with the school, but one of the Hogwarts houses seemed to want anything to do with them. Not that Durmstrang wanted their attention anyways. Krum was making a spectacle of himself, dancing with a laughing Hermione, and Draco felt the expected jealousy but what he wasn't prepared for was his feelings when his eyes landed on Potter.

He was in the corner, Ron and him close, whispering to each other. He had known that they were… not on good terms, most of the school had noticed that the two who were nearly always inseparable hadn't been speaking, but they must have made up. He had taken a few steps towards them before he stopped himself, not sure what he was doing. Blaise had noticed it and raised an eyebrow, following his line of sight, and frowned. "What is that about?"

"Did he really save you from Krum? He said he stepped in."

A glance at Blaise showed that he was flushed, embarrassed, "I was holding my own just fine, he didn't need to jump in."

He let that go, just nodded, and watched Harry talk to Ron. With an effort he unclenched his hands, and eased backwards. "He said he was going to tell Krum to stay away from me."

"Well I can't argue with that, even if I think he is a git."

There was a smile on Harry's face now as he patted Ron on the back and handed him the egg to hold. Draco turned away with disgust, "Let's go, this party sucks."

He stormed off, Blaise following him, and neither of them noticed Krum watching them. He looked down to Hermione and gave her a tired grin, "Mione, it has been a long day, I'm going to head to my dorms." She looked a little put out but he grabbed her hand and pulled it up to place a kiss on the back of her hand.

She blushed predictably and while she was still flustered Krum took his leave. He had… other things he wanted to attend to. He glanced around to see that Potter was still tied up with his house mates and headed the way Malfoy had gone, a smirk on his face. He had been victorious today and he knew just how he wanted to celebrate.


End file.
